Love Is Unconditional
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: AFTER BREAKING DAWN! After learning that Jacob imprinted on Nessie, we can tell that those two will be quite the pair! This is a look at their life together! R&R please
1. Hunting with Jacob

**So, Breaking Dawn was awesome (:**

**And I had this revelation after reading it.**

**I really want Stephenie To write a short story or book in Nessie's POV about her life, and until she get's fully grown, and the relationship between her and Jacob.**

**This is going to be hard to write!**

**But, please, I ask you all, to review and tell me what you think.**

**Suggestions would be the best thing in the world - tell me what they should do or something. Help me out - haha!**

**Anyways, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, and everything.**

_**Nessie's POV**_

The past few months of my existence had been very much packed with a lot of commotion and drama. But I knew that it was all to protect our family.

This all started when my mother had gotten pregnant with me, the first ever human to have had intercourse with a vampire, creating me.

I wish I wasn't the one who caused this all to erupt, but I could see how it was an amazing thing.

But as I grew, and began to talk and understand what was going on around me, I had been determined to help my mother and the rest of my family to stop the Volturi from attacking us.

I was so happy that I didn't have to leave my mother, I embraced her tightly everyday, showing her how much it meant to me that we were okay as a family.

And there was also Jacob.

Ever since I had seen him through my new eyes, I had a certain connection with him. It was like, my heart held a special place for him. I knew I had very strong feelings for him, and they would never die. He was so sincere….so calm and understanding.

Very cautious of his actions, too. He was always gentle around me, treating me just like a porcelain doll, careful not to drop me, or I would break.

I was also very much happy with the way that I was treated by Auntie Rose, who cared for me along with Jacob, when my mother, Bella, wasn't around.

It was nice to have many people around that were deeply in love with me, family wise, but the only person that I always would want is my mother.

While I was still in her stomach, I wish I had some form or communication with her. I mean, yes - I kicked, and she could feel it, but I wanted some sort of way to tell her my feelings…my thoughts.

Coincidentally, my father, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was a mind reader, and was able to listen to my thoughts. I just wanted them both to know, that even though I had never seen them or talked to them, that I loved them both so much.

I felt safe, and protected. I could have not asked for anything more than what I deserve. I have much more than I could have thought of.

Without the entire Cullen family, my life would be boring. Uncle Emmett would joke around with me all day long, and even with his strong abilities, he was still very gentle with me. Auntie Rose would always play with me, and along with Auntie Alice, they would dress me up in all these absurd costumes and take pictures of me for hours.

I think I have inherited the hatred for so much unnecessary clothing from my mom - I didn't need this all! And plus, even though I liked all the clothes, I could wear them over and over again. Auntie Alice always bought more, meaning that an outfit should never be worn twice.

Uncle Jasper was very serene though. He was caring, and I was glad that I could emphasize with him. Since he could feel people's emotions, we had a good vibe with each other. It was easy to connect.

Now that the Volturi were gone, life had become much less complicated. I spent most of my time either at my house, the cottage that was bought for my mother for her 19th birthday party (in human years), or at the Cullen's house.

Regardless of spending each day with vampires, I always had time to spend with Jacob.

My feelings for him had grown immensely, and I don't think I would be able to let him go.

The look in his eyes that filled up whenever he looked at me, made my heart sting in pleasure, they were composed with desire, love, passion.

There was a small problem though - he was a werewolf.

Well, a _shape shifter._

We were known to be enemies, but now, after everything that's happened, vampires and werewolves have become MUCH closer.

But I'm not sure about what my mother thinks of Jacob imprinting on me. I have overheard Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice talked about it, and how it was surprising.

From all that I knew, I wasn't sure what to think about it, since I didn't understand the whole thing about the werewolves, and just their stories and legends.

I was going to ask Jacob about it sometime.

Now, I was in the living room in Granma Esme and Granpa Carlisle's house, and just woke up from taking a small nap.

I heard footsteps coming from the porch outside, the doorknob softly being opened, and someone walking in, the sound of the heavy footsteps vibrating the floor.

My eyes flittered to the door frame, and there stood Jacob, looking down at me lovingly.

I smiled at him, my mouth stretching over my face.

My entire day was always lightened up whenever I saw Jacob. I liked him a lot.

"Hey Jacob!" I yelled, my voice sounding just like a one-year-olds.

"There's my girl," He said, walking over to me and picking me up, twirling me around.

I was giggling very loudly, my legs flailing around my body as Jacob held onto me tightly.

Stopping slowly, he settled me down, plopping himself on the couch, and pulling me to his chest.

I laid my head on his chest, feeling his shoulders move up and down from the deep breaths he was taking. His heart beat was consistent, I could feel his blood pumping through his veins.

Since I was part vampire, I could still get the smell of humans, a tiny fire rising in the back of my throat whenever I got a good whip of it.

Usually, I would go hunting every other day, but have a very tiny meal. Basically it was either rabbits, or foxes. Small animals like that.

"You hungry, Nessie?" Jacob looked at me.

I remember hearing my mother's reaction to the first time she heard him call me Nessie. She got angry and said that it sounded like the Loch Ness Monster, and tried attacking him, but Seth got in the way, hurting his shoulder in the process.

"Yeah, I am…" I muttered, holding onto him tightly.

"Well then let's go hunting!"

Jacob held me from my arms, lifting himself off the couch, and began running out the door into the deep part of the woods.

"Now, who is going to eat first?"

We usually hunted, just as if it was a competition.

"I'm gonna find an animal first!!" I giggled, getting a head start, "You're gonna have to phase and then catch up to me."

I ran as fast as I could, looking at the ground just to make sure I didn't trip over anything big. I wasn't as graceful as a vampire, but was much faster than anyone my age.

I didn't really have a _normal _age, per say. But I was still a few months old, stuck in a one year old's body.

I looked behind me to see if Jacob was around, and found that there was nothing in sight.

I smiled evilly, knowing that I had won. The scent of a small fox, along with its' family, had filled my lungs, my instincts taking over my body quickly.

But I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, so I hadn't notice the big reddish-brown blur pass by me, and attack the biggest fox.

Jacob had beat me!

I wasn't defeated though, because I had reached one of the smaller foxes, and upon contact, let my teeth sink deeply into its neck, my tiny sharp teeth finding its vein, sucking on the blood.

While I was in my mothers belly, the only way I survived, and was kept somewhat healthy, was when my mother drank blood. It revived my body, making my health, body, mind and soul much more compatible.

I spent a few minutes on my meal, sucking the small fox dry.

I looked over at Jacob, who was already done with eating the fox. Jacob didn't eat the foxes blood, duh!

His eyes were filled with playfulness.

"I will beat you next time!" I laughed, pointing a finger at his face.

Jacob just stuck out his tongue, licking my cheek very fast.

"Ah!" my smile took over my face, as I ran back to the house.

He was behind me, and caught up quickly, picking me up from behind, and throwing me on his back.

The wind brushed by my face, the pressure sliding across my nerves. I felt as though I was flying.

I felt him stop underneath me, and I could see the Cullen's house already. Jacob had stopped in a small thicket, where his clothes were. I guess he wanted to make sure he was fully dressed before coming back in.

He looked at me sincerely one time, before motion is head towards the direction of the house, telling me to get back inside.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, nuzzling my face in his thick fur.

"Aw, Jacob, I love you." I kissed the top of his head softly, running into the lawn in front of the house, and jumping up the stairs into the house.

"Our little granddaughter is back!" Esme said, running to me and picking me up.

"Where is mommy and daddy, Granma Esme?" I asked her, looking around the house.

"Hey went to the store, Nessie, but they will be right back!" Esme scrunched up her nose, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"Hehe!" I giggled again, plopping myself down on the couch, just where Jacob had been sitting before.

The tv was turned on, some princess movie was showing. I think it was called Cinderella, if I wasn't mistaken. She looked beautiful in her glowing white dress. I took in all her features, her golden hair, her flawless white skin, her red lips - so beautiful.

I could feel my eyes drooping, my eyelids becoming heavy.

I laid down on the couch, waiting for Jacob to come back, while watching the movie.

But the last scene I actually watched, was when Cinderella and the Prince were in each others arms, dancing together, the only thing mattered to them were each other.

I wanted that some day, when I grew up.

And I had a feeling that it might happen. I hoped it did.

**Ok, honest to god, that was the HARDEST thing to write. **

**From ALL the chapters that I have written in all my stories, this was by far number one.**

**To the readers, I ask - PLEASE review.**

**Pretty Pretty Pretty pleaseeeeeeeee? (: -bats eyelashes-**

**Tell me if you have suggestions for later chapters.**

**And I'm sorry for any typos!! ): And if I got something wrong! Hehe.**

**Review! Again….wow im always begging, im sorry!**

**Until Later, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	2. Family Sing Along Fun

**Wow, I got like, 18 reviews already! Or 17, but that's still awesome! It was more than I expected to get!**

**BTW: I'm sorry that I have a couple "false" sentences in there.**

**Well, its not "false", but it just was like…a bit wrong. Ahahaha.**

**Anyways, thanks again for the readers and reviewers!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed Breaking Dawn!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns All.**

**This is just going to be FUN chapter (: Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Edward and I had been able to get some alone time the past week and a half, but I really wanted to spend some time with Renesmee.

Ok, I was still a bit angry that Jacob had named my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster, but I was already getting used to the name Nessie, since everyone already called her that.

I couldn't believe that Jacob had imprinted on her. Nothing like this had happened before!

Well, Nessie WASN'T the first baby to have been born from a human and a vampire, **(one of the mistakes I made last chapter. Sorry!)**, but I was still glad that she was healthy and alive, well, a half-vampire.

I was also starting to accept the fact that there was something between Nessie and Jacob. She had wanted him around, even since she was in the womb. I couldn't really break them up, could I?

I stalked around the cute little cottage, dusting off the shelves that had collected some dust.

Edward had gone back to the Cullen's house to go get Nessie, who had fallen asleep on the couch. She spends most of her time with Jacob, she probably was with him before.

I felt wind pass through the house as the door opened and closed, and there came Edward, Nessie in his arms.

"She looks so cute when she sleeps," he said, laying her down on the couch, "She reminds me of you."

I could spend hours watching her sleep, it was so captivating. Watching her little chest move up and down, her eye lids fluttering, her nose scrunching up when she would rub her eyes.

"I'm so glad that she's with us," I said out loud, looking down at the angel in my arms, "There is nothing more I could ask for."

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder, looking down at our growing baby girl.

Renesmee began to move around on the couch, bringing her knees higher up, pushing them into her chest. Her tiny hands were curled up into fists, while her arms were spread out in front of her. She was stretching.

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in both Edward and I.

"Momma! Daddy!" Her face broke out into a grin, her toothless smile shining brightly.

"Hey there, baby girl," Edward said, before starting to tickle her sides. Renesmee's laughter quickly filled up the entire house, the melodic sound music to my ears. She was so perfect.

"How was your day, Renesmee?" I said her softly.

"Good!" She usually answered in one-worded sentences.

"Very good, you went hunting with Jake, I'm guessing?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded her head up and down really quickly.

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently, cradling her in his arms.

"I love you Momma, I love you Daddy," Renesmee muttered into Edward's chest.

My non-working heart was filled with joy when I heard those words come out of her mouth. She was such a sweetheart, and I couldn't have it any other way.

"Do you want to do something with Momma and Daddy, Nessie?" I started using her nickname sometimes, getting used to it.

"What Momma?"

I looked over at Edward, who just shrugged his shoulders. "What does Nessie want to go?"

She pursed her lips for a few seconds, thinking hard about what she wanted to do.

"I want…."

"What do you want, darling?"

"I WANNA PLAY!"

Renesmee jumped down from Edward's grasp, running into the other room, which held most of her toys, and the computer we used, and some other electronics.

We followed her into the room, and noticed that she had taken out a C.D. from the rack that was plastered onto the wall.

I began to laugh, the excitement on her face was affecting me, too.

"What are you going to listen to, sweetie?"

"It's a SUPISE!" She said. It was cute when she couldn't pronounce words right.

Edward and I took a seat on the couch that was located right across from the stereo.

"Need help Nessie?" Edward asked her, getting up off the couch, and crouching down next to her.

"Yes, pease."

Edward pressed the eject button on the stereo, the small C.D. plate sliding out, waiting to eat up the C.D.

Renesmee put one of her hands on Edward's face, covering his eyes, while using her other hand to put the C.D. in.

"Sit, Daddy!" She said, pointing to the stop next to me. Before leaving, Edward grabbed her quickly, planting a big smooch on her cheek.

She squealed in giggles, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Come here, Edward," I patted the seat next to mine, pouting out my lower lip. I missed him, I wanted to play around with him. That had double meanings…haha!

Edward smirked at me, winking quickly before taking a seat next to me, placing his hand on my thigh.

"Ladies an gentman!" Renesmee yelled out, "Thank you for coming!"

"Yay!" I yelled out, clapping loudly.

The music began to play, as Renesmee began to dance along, trying to sing along to the lyrics.

It was from a Disney Princess C.D., something Alice gave her, I bet. She had turned my sweet angel to a Barbie lover.

"_A dream is a wish, your heart makes,_

_When you're fast asleep…_

_In dreams you will loose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep…"_

The first verse Renesmee just danced along too, but she grabbed on of her Barbie's and began to dance with the doll.

She also grabbed on of the doll's brushes, using it as her microphone.

"_have faith in your dreeems and somm-day_

_Your rain-bo will com smil-eeng thru_

_No mattar how your heart is grie-vying_

_If you keep on believ-eeng_

_The dreem that you wissssh will com truuuuuuuue."_

Edward and I were enjoying our family time so much, it was nice to get some time alone with Renesmee, parents and daughter, one family, together.

"Momma! Daddy! Sing Wit Me!" Renesmee held out her hands to us, pulling us off the couch, waving out intertwined hands back and forth, shaking her butt.

"Let's just go along, move with the music," Edward quickly whispered to me, smiling, laughing along with Renesmee.

"Can I see the microphone, darling" I asked her, as she handed the tiny microphone to me.

I picked her up in my arms quickly, letting her arms and legs flail out as I spun her around.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small,_

_Alone in the night you whisper-_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all…."_

The three of us were playing around, when Edward grabbed the tiny "microphone" out of my hands, and began to shake his head around, making Renesmee laugh extremely hard.

Of course, Edward's voice was angelic, and made any song seem inferior to his own melody.

"_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you!_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow,_

_The dream that you wish will come true…."_

I heard a knock at the door, and ran quickly over to open it. The door swung open, and the entire family was there, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey! Cool Party!" Emmett yelled, as everyone walked into the living room.

I heard the music blast to the highest volume, as Edward and Renesmee came dancing through the door.

"Dance everyone!" Renesmee yelled out, as everyone began to swing their hips into the song, "Momma! Sing again!"

"Ok, baby!" I screamed over the music, grabbing the brush again.

Everyone was surprisingly having the time of their lives, each with an individual smile on their face, laughter filling up the entire house.

"_When you can dream_

_Then you can't stop,_

_A dream is a wish_

_You make with your heart…_

_When you can dream,_

_Then you can't stop-_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart…"_

"Can I sing??" Alice yelled out. I nodded, handing her the brush.

Renesmee ran into my arms, asking me to twirl her around again. I was happy to oblige, having fun with my daughter.

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep,_

_In dreams you will loose, your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep…"_

Alice then handed the brush back to Renesmee, who happily took it, and began to sing along with the music again.

"_you wake wit the morn-eeeng sunli-ght_

_You'll find fortunnn that is smil-eeng on u…._

_Don't let ur heart bee filled wit sorroww_

_For all u kno tomrow_

_The dreeem that you wissssh will com trueee…._

_No mattar how ur heart is grie-veeng_

_If u keep on belie-ving_

_The dreeem that you wisssh will com trueeee"_

Renesmee then threw the brush to Edward. "Sing Daddy!"

Edward nodded his head, flashing me my favorite crooked smile.

"_When you can dream,_

_Then you can't stop._

_A dream is a wish,_

_You make with your heart…._

_When you can dream,_

_Then you can't stop,_

_A dream is a wish,_

_You make with your heart…._

_When you can dream,_

_Then you can't stop,_

_A dream is a wish,_

_You make with your heart…._

_When you can dream,_

_Then you can't stop._

_A dream is a wish,_

_You make with your heart…"_

We all let the rest of the song continue on until the end, just dancing along.

The song ended, and we all collapsed on the sofas and the floor. I threw my arms around Edward and gave him a big kiss. Renesmee snuggled in between us, resting her head on my chest.

"That was fun, Momma!" She said, acting like a 5 year old just getting off a fun ride at a theme park.

"I'm glad, baby! We all had fun!" Everyone nodded and smiled at Renesmee.

"Its good to have some normal fun sometimes…" Edward told me.

"Yes, I want to spend as much time as I can with Renesmee while she's young. I want to do everything with her, while she grows up…" I looked down at the angel next to me and the second angel in my arms.

Renesmee's breathing had already gotten deep and consistent, meaning that she had already fallen asleep again, even after her nap that she had taken in the afternoon.

"I'll put her in bed," Esme said, picking Renesmee up.

"I'll come too" I told her, the two of us walking to Renesmee's room.

Esme set her down gently in her bed, pulling the cover over her body, wrapping her tightly in the warm blanket.

"She's very cute when she sleeps…" Esme admitted, putting an arm around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back.

"She is, and I'm so happy that she can be a part of our family…"

Esme pulled back from our hug and looked directly into my eyes.

"Of course she would be part of our family. And she has the best parents to prove it. I'm so glad that everything worked out fine. It's amazing that, since vampires couldn't reproduce together, but now, we have something even more special, and we are going to cherish and love her together."

If I was human, my eyes would have been filled with tears.

"You have no idea what that means to me, do you Esme?" I hugged her again tightly, squeezing her gently.

"Oh!" Esme gasped, "Not too hard! Careful of my bones!" She teased.

"Oh, Esme. You could be a millenium old, but you would still look fabulous."

I gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and walked over to the door frame, and shut off the light.

"Bella, you are too kind."

"I love you, mom." I said sweetly.

Esme's smile could not have been any bigger at the moment.

"I love you too, daughter." She said, as we both exited out of the room.

_**Nessie's POV**_

"I love you, mom." I heard my mom say.

"I love you too, daughter." Esme replied back.

As I heard both my mom and granma exit my room, I thought back to how much fun I had had today.

Even though spending time with Jacob was really nice, I liked having some real family fun.

And today, it seemed like it was truly a normal family night. Except for the fact that there were eight dancing vampires, along with one baby half vampire, dancing to disney princess songs in one living room.

Yes, I have to admit, we were the normal, but then again not-your-average everyday vampire family.

Even if we were weird aliens from another planet, I'm not going to lie, I was happy with what I had, because I couldn't have asked for anything better.

But if Jacob had been here, it would have been perfection. Hehe.

I could already feel my slumber creeping up on me, my body relaxing into the bed, my head resting on the softness of the pillow.

I knew that dreamland was coming, and it would lead to wonders…

**Another chapter done!**

**And WOW- 18 reviews for last chapter! Honestly, out of my four stories, I think that's the most reviews I've gotten for any chapter!**

**Well for this chapter, I wanted to show that NESSIE and BELLA and EDWARD could have normal family together time, but also have fun.**

**I chose a disney song because of the whole thing with Cinderella at the end of the last chapter.**

**So im HOPING for AT LEAST 10 reviews for this chapter!**

**Suggestions for future chapters? Leave those too! Hehe.**

**So please, 10 reviews? (:**

**I will update as soon as I can!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	3. Playtime

**So, I got to my goal of 12 reviews, so I thought I would be nice and think about the next chapter.**

**Last night, I went to the Breaking Dawn Concert! IT WAS AWESOME!! (:**

**Well, I won't talk about it for too long.**

**Or just stop.**

**If you want to know about it, just pm me, or whatever…haha.**

**Haha I know it was ironic for the song in last chapter, since someone pointed out that vampires couldn't sleep….hahah!**

**But in this story, I might make Nessie begin to talk a bit more, cause she's growing up, you know?**

**Sorry I'm just ranting on, but plus…this IS fan fiction, I can just say that all the stuff that might be wrong can be what I made up? Hahaah I don't know…..**

**Oh, and read _"_****_When Oreo's Get involved,_****" by ****briiittx xhc !!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**5 months later.**_

I woke up from my sleep, feeling happy and energized. Time had been moving on quickly, and it was a few months short of my first birthday being born.

Body wise, I was growing a centimeter or two every week, so now I was already about the size of a two year old already.

The past few months, I had been spending a lot of family time with Momma and Daddy, because I loved them both very much, and always had, since the very beginning.

The rest of the time, I spend with Jacob, whom entertained me very well. I never wanted him to leave, and I was glad that he sticked around.

I was supposed to meet him today, he had told me that he had a surprise.

I touched his cheek, wanting him to know that I wasn't too much for surprises. He would just throw his head back in laughter, saying that my mother was just the same.

"So, are you ready for your surprise?" Jacob asked me, smiling down at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what to expect. Jacob lead me out of the house, and took my hand.

We walked together through the forest, passing by many trees, many covered in green moss, matching the grass on the floor. There were mushrooms by the side of the tree trunks, huddled together near a big thicket that covered a big amount of the space in between a group of huge oak trees.

Jacob was feeling tense, but somewhere in the middle of the forest, I felt him relax, the grip his hand on my hand un-tightened. He had told me before about the border line between the Cullen's and the Quileute's land. Even though he was much more used to spending time on the Cullen's land, Jacob told me he still felt much more relaxed once he was on the reservation.

There was a small opening coming up ahead of us near a small collection of trees, where we could spot the cloud covered sky already. Even though the sun wasn't out, there was warmth in the air, caressing my cool cheek.

Jacob walked us over to the beach, not occupied by most people.

I looked over a few hundred yards in front, and saw that there was another boy there, along with a younger girl. The girl must have been my age, or no, a bit older. I think the boy was one of Jacob's friends, another wolf.

As we got closer, the boy waved at Jacob, along with the girl, who was shaking her hand happily. She left the boy, and came running up to Jacob, giving him a big hug.

"Hey Jacob!" The little girl squealed in his arms.

"Hello, Claire."

So this girls name was Claire, cute name. She was just a tiny bit taller than me, with brown eyes and brown hair, that was tied up in a pony tail.

Jacob squatted down, so that he was at about our level, so he could properly talk to us.

"Nessie, honey, this is Claire. She is going to be your new friend." He slowly rubbed my back, as I held out my hand in front of me, reaching out towards Claire's face, touching her cheek.

Claire flinched back quickly, not sure of what I was going to do. I showed her some parts of my life, about my family, and about Jacob - nothing bad that she had to know about.

The boy, who had now walked over to Jacob and gave him a big bear hug, was looking down at me.

"Hi Nessie, I'm Quil. Remember me?" He opened up his arms, motioning me to enter them.

I walked over cautiously, and wrapped one arm around his neck, while I pressed my other hand to his cheek.

Since he had been at the battle scene with the Volturi, there wasn't anything shocking or surprising that he would have to see. I just showed him that I remembered seeing him as a werewolf, but not as a person.

"We will get to see each other much more now, don't you worry." he said, before getting up and walking over to where the blanket was laying.

"Want to go play with the sand and make a sandcastle?"

I was amazed by how fluent Claire spoke. I wondered how old she was.

I nodded to her quickly, but told her to hold on, running over to Jacob. I touched his face again, hoping to get an answer out of him.

He looked at me attentively, but chuckled softly after the information that I was requesting from him.

"She is three years old, Nessie." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek, then pushed my back, urging me to go on and play with Claire in the sand.

I went over to her, sitting down right next to her.

"You're pretty," Claire said out of the blue.

"Thank you." I told her back, smiling at her sweetly, "You are too."

**(btw, since this is a bit into the future, as shes getting older, she's going to talk a bit more than Stephenie would've intended.)**

We spent a few hours just quietly playing with the sand, using our buckets to make sand castles, digging moats, and filling them with water, making it seem as realistic as possible.

I was having a lot of fun! Jacob came over to use to check how we were doing.

"How are my two favorite little girls doing?" He asked, putting an arm around each of us.

"Good," Claire told him. He looked over at me, raising his eyebrows, waiting for my response.

I reached over to him with my right hand, since my left hand was squished between my body and his. I showed him the hours of fun and work that we had put into making the sand castle. His face beamed with a big smile.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful. This is exactly what I wanted." He got up and went back to Quil.

"We should make a drawing for them!" Claire grabbed my arm, her giggling very contagious.

I giggled along with her, nodding my head up and down.

"But what should we draw…?" She scrunched her nose as she was thinking.

I wanted to draw something that would be meaningful to Jacob. To show that even though I was young, I never wanted him to leave, that it was as if I had known his forever - which I technically had, since my birth, and before that, while I was in the womb.

Maybe I could draw a picture of us together, and include some hearts in between. If I could, I would probably be blushing right now. I had heard that Momma used to blush a lot when she was human, but sadly, I did not have that human trait while in this state.

I motioned to get Claire's attention, waving my hand in front of her face.

She snapped her head around, now fully facing me.

"You think of something?" She clapped her hands together happily.

I touched her cheek softly, hoping that she would get my idea, that we should show the boys how much we loved them, regardless if it was as friends, or as soul mates.

"yay!" she squealed exactly like a three year old girl, her smile brightly shining out of her mouth.

Claire got us some paper and crayons that were on the blanket, not bothering to tell Jacob or Quil our plan, avoiding their curious glares.

Claire decided to draw Quil to the best of her ability. It was basically a stick figure, but what did you expect - the Mona Lisa? I drew a very simple picture of Jacob and I, hand in hand. There were a few hearts drawn around us, in all different colors.

To anyone else, they all seemed like little scribbles, but to me it was a beautiful picture, and I really hope that Jacob would like it.

Once Claire and I finished, she got up, took my hand, and together, we walked over to show the boys.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was glad that Quil and I had planned this little play date for the girls. They seemed to be having a lot of fun together, and it was good for me to get some chilling done with one of my best friends.

"So how's Bella?" Quil asked me. He didn't really see her anymore, none of the pack did as much as I, so they usually asked about them.

"She's good, her and Edward are just getting some break time while I hang out with Nessie." I glanced over at her lovingly and protectively.

"I'm glad you finally imprinted dude! Now you finally understand what it feels like to have one person that…you just can't live without. That are the most important thing to you…"

That was true - I understood a lot better than before. I remember telling Bella back before the whole thing with Victoria happened. We had been extremely surprised that Quil had imprinted on a three year old, but now I can't really be talking.

Nessie was barely one year old, even though her body was twice her age.

"I know, man. I understand EXACTLY what you mean." I patted him on the back, looking over at the girls again.

They were holding onto pieces of paper, hand in hand, walking towards us. Both of them had a big smile on their face. They stopped right in front of us, staring into our eyes excitedly.

"Nessie and I made you both something." Claire said, handing her paper to Quil, as Nessie handed her paper to me.

I took it gently, making sure not to rip it. I was shocked…in awe. It was the cutest picture I had ever seen. She had drawn a picture of her and I, hand in hand, and there were little colorful hearts all over the paper. Even though they were just scribbles, it felt a lot more meaningful to me than anything else.

I wouldn't even care if it was just one simple line, I would keep it in my heart forever.

"Nessie…" I motioned her to come over to me. She walked and sat down on my lap, her glance on the picture, just like me. "This picture is…amazing. I love it, it is really meaningful to me, and I am going to keep it forever with me. In material, and in heart."

I brought her hand to my chest, placing it over my heart. Nessie smiled at me, and I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She let go of my hand in hers, and touched my cheek, showing all the love and care that she put into the picture, and how she was having a wonderful time with Claire.

My eyes were filling up with small tears, but Nessie wiped them away before they could escape.

I wiped my arm out, looking at the watch that was clipped around my wrist. It was already about five o'clock, and I promised to have Nessie home by five thirty.

"Well, this was a very productive day," I started off, "But I have to get this little one home!"

Nessie and Claire both let out a sad aw, but accepted it willingly. Claire jumped up into Quil's arms, as I grabbed onto Nessie's tiny hand, which fit perfectly in mine.

"Yo, Jake, I'll catch you later." Quil gave me a quick high five, and turned the opposite direction from where we were heading.

"Ok Quil, call me, or something." I said, before turning around.

The walk home to the front lawn of Bella's house was a very quiet, yet comfortable walk. Bella was waiting outside for us, her face breaking out into a smile as she spots us through the trees.

"Renesmee!" She yells, opening her arms. Nessie lets go of my hand, and ran into her arms, hugging her tightly.

I leaned against a nearby tree, watching the scene play out. Before going into the house, Nessie ran back to me, gave me a quick hug, and went into the house, probably to Edward.

"Thank you, Jake." Bella said, giving me a quick hug herself. She still stunk, her smell too sweet, but I could bear it now.

"No problem, you know how much I love to spent time with her…" I sighed, looking over at the house.

"Visit again soon, okay?" She kissed me quickly on the cheek, and walked away.

I turned back towards the reservation - I had promised Billy that I would make dinner tonight.

But the only thing on my mind was Nessie, and how perfect she was.

**Another Chapter Finished.**

**So first chapter - 18 reviews, second chapter - 17 reviews!**

**CAN WE BEAT OUR RECORD? D lol lets try! (:**

**I will try to update soon!**

**Thank you to briiitx xhc again! She's a sweetheart! Haha (: Also, hi to TwiLigHtDancEr93 and GingerPanda.**

**Until Next Time, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	4. Let Me Help You

**Thank you for reading the last chapter to everyone, and well, all three chapters actually! (:**

**But 13 reviews? We DIDN'T beat our record guys of 18.**

**BUT, that's ok, because maybe….we can with chapter 4? Because it would be TOTALLY awesome to reach, maybe like, 60 reviews?**

**Please, please, please, please?**

**Hehe, I love all my loyal fanfictioners.**

**Enjoy the new chapter, and review if you have it on alert (; **

**Disclaimer: However much I wish, I do NOT own these lovely characters of Stephenie Meyer's.**

_**1 ½ years later…**_

_**Nessie's POV**_

Time was passing by much more quickly now. I was close to turning 2 years old, even though it felt like yesterday when Daddy got me out of Momma's womb.

Physically, I would say that I look like a five or six year old though, I was getting big! Momma couldn't believe it, she would always say stuff like 'I can't believe my little angel is growing up'! Momma stuff like that.

But could you blame her? Most human couples wanted to cherish all the time they had with their little child before they grew up to become teenagers and totally grow apart. Even though my parents were vampires, they wanted to be with me just like any normal pair of parents would.

I would never grow apart from my family though, because I loved them too much, and to tell you the truth, I already had the love of my life.

Jacob. I can talk about him all day long. He was really accepting of the age difference, even though it didn't matter whatsoever.

In 5 more years, I would be fully grown, and maybe, I could join Jacob in marriage. I hoped that Daddy and Momma would be as happy as I was right now, because that would be the best thing that could really happen to me, as I thought of it.

Momma didn't like the fact that Jacob had imprinted on me, but she was getting more and more used to it now. Daddy was a lot more accepting, it was as if he knew that it would someday happen that something happened between Jacob and I. When I was fully grown, I mean…

Today, Jacob was going to take me to the park! That would be fun!

He was going to help me master the monkey bars! I could hang from them, but I could never make it all the way to the other side. So he was going to teach me how to.

Claire and Quil might meet up with us again, but I wasn't totally sure on that. All I knew is that Momma and Daddy needed to go hunting, I could just go tomorrow, or something.

"Nessie!" Jacob ran over to me, giving me a high five, then picking me up, twirling me around.

"Jacob!" I yelled back at him, holding my hand to his cheek, showing him that I was ready to face the battle today.

"I'm glad I can have this human event with you, since even though you are half-vampire, I can still help you with little kid stuff." He smiled at me, walking us to his Rabbit, and strapping me into the seat with the seatbelt on the passenger side.

"You ready to have fun today?" Jacob asked with so much enthusiasm. I couldn't help but smile at him, he always genuinely enjoyed the time we spent together, regardless of what activity we did.

"Yeah!" I answered back, giggling at him, watching him as he turned on the car's radio, and flipping it to one of the stations that plays America's Top 40 all the time. Some song called 'Lollipop' came on, but it wasn't cute or anything…rap…But Jacob loved it, because he would sing along all the time.

"_She said I lo-look like a lollipop_

_l-l-l-lick the wrapper…" _

He would sing out loud, with some vulgar accent. It would make me laugh, but it was still a bit weird..

"Oh, sorry Nessie.." The apology came soon afterwards whenever he would sing part of the song; I guess he could tell I was a bit taken back.

As we arrived at the Forks park, Jacob turned the car off, quickly running to my side of the car, and taking off my seatbelt, and pulling me into his arms.

"I can walk, you know.." I told him quickly, hoping that he would actually let me have some exercise or something today!

"I know, but I love carrying you, is that okay?" The sparkle in his eyes made me feel guilty for saying that, so I just nodded my head and let him carry me.

Upon reaching the park, we spotted Sam and Emily there, along with little one year old Lauren. Emily had gotten pregnant not too long ago, and then one year ago, she had baby Lauren here, who was extremely cute! She had brown hair, and the same brown eyes that matched Sam's. I couldn't wait until Lauren was old enough to talk, I knew we would be best friends.

"Sam!" Jacob called out.

"Jacob! Nessie! Fancy seeing you two here.." Sam started, as Emily and Lauren joined his side, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nessie here is going to master the monkey bars."

"Oh, well you'll be a pro after the second time, don't worry kid." Sam walked over to me and picked me up, giving me a tight hug then putting me down. We had grown much closer after the Volturi 'war'.

"My, my…you are getting so big!" Emily cried, looking at me with happiness in her eyes, "I can't imagine my baby girl getting as big as you…"

I walked over to her now, placing my hand on her cheek, showing her that it would be okay. Sure, it was hard to see your child grow up, but she would still hold love for her parents, and nothing would go wrong, just like Momma and Daddy still loved me the same.

"Well, we would love to stay and catch, but it's Lauren's nap time, so we must be off," Sam shook Jacob's hand, and gave me one goodbye hug, same with Emily, who hugged us both.

"That was nice.." Jacob told me, as we went over by the monkey bars.

I nodded, looking at the contraption that I was going to get across today.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me gently.

I shook my head, so-so, I told him.

"It will be okay, trust me." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up and off the ground, putting me at the platform where the monkey bars started.

I took a hold of the first bar with both of my hands, and slowly eased off the platform, so now I was hanging. I got a bit frightened, a weird feeling…

"Now, trust me. Take one of your hands, whichever one you want, and place it on the bar in front of you…" Jacob told me first, and I listened to him.

Okay, I knew HOW to do it, but I just couldn't when I was supposed to, you know what I mean?

I took my right hand, and clung onto the bar in front of me, so now I was split between the two bars.

"Ok, now that you have gripped onto the second bar, put all your weight onto holding on with your right hand, and once you have let go, quickly swing your body so that your left hand holds onto the bar in front of the second one."

To make sure I wasn't confused, he showed me with movements. He was TOO tall to fit underneath the monkey bars, but it wasn't like I didn't know what to do, I HAD seen these before.

My mind basically was pretty much set for life, because I didn't really need to grow mentally, instead of how I was to grow physically. Daddy had said that I was very intelligent, which made me happy.

I tightened my grip on the second bar, and let go of the first one, twisting my body, swinging so that my left hand would reach the third bar. I almost grabbed it with my first swing, my fingers brushing the bar, but missing by an inch. I didn't fall or let go though, because I swung myself once more, and this time I got the grip!

I DID IT! Once again, I did the same thing, only with my right hand, letting go of the second bar, and gripping onto the fourth bar. I continued on until the end, Jacob encouraging me the entire time.

"You did it! Great job Nessie!" He gave me a big kiss on the cheek, and I returned it.

I felt his cheek, stroking it gently, showing him the emotions I felt, how happy I was to finally get it right. He smiled at me, grabbing onto me quickly and running to the swings.

"Whee!" I yelled as Jacob pushed me back and forth on the swing, my hair blowing against the wind, some getting into my face, and into my mouth, too. It didn't matter though, because I was having fun.

"Now your turn!" I yelled at him, jumping off the swing, and pushing him down.

"But you can't push me that high!" Jacob said, raising his eyebrow.

"I will just try!" I said, pushing his back will all my might. I got him swinging at normal pace, using up a lot of my energy to get him high in the air, but I think he was helping me out! Meanie….haha.

We continued swinging for quite some time, and then moved onto the jungle Jim, going on the wobbly bridge, looking at each other in the mirror, playing tic-tac-toe with the huge game board on the side of the Jungle Jim, sliding down the long slide, everything!

I was enjoying myself a lot.

I also made some new friends too! There was this one girl, named Alexa, who had blonde hair and soft looking hazel eyes. She was very pretty. I also met a boy named Jerry, who was strong, for a five year old. He had baby blue eyes and light brown hair. I told them both that I was five too, which I could pull off!

I had to talk more around them though, but not big sentences, usually one or a few worded ones.

Jacob had talked to their mothers, and we exchanged phone numbers, so hopefully we would have a play date together! Maybe we could have Claire join too, that would be really fun!

"Time to go, squirt." Jacob said, picking me up.

"Squirt??" I asked him. Wasn't that what Emmett called Momma all the time. Well, that's what I heard about from when Momma was human. I sometimes wonder what its like to be full human…or just, how it feels.

"Haha, yes, you are MY little cute squirt, the one with a very smart brain, and beautiful personality. Nothing else matters." He said honestly.

I kissed the tip of his nose, resting my head on his shoulder. He softly rubbed his hand all over my back in circles, soothing me gently. It felt very relaxing, my eyes closing in on me, making me slowly loose my eyesight.

"Sleep, sweet Nessie, sleep and have sweet dreams…" Jacob strapped me into the passenger seat once more, as the last scene I saw of the night was the setting sunset, the sky turning from yellow to orange, to red to purple…

Such beauty, and I was thankful for the sight I had, the hearing I could listen with, everything…

The most special thing I could be thankful for, though, would be my family, and everyone I held dear in my heart….

**Chapter 4 done!**

**I hope you guys liked that (:**

**I really do….**

**So may I ask, PLEASE review? I want to reach 60 reviews, will you guys help me get there?**

**Or, well like 10-15 reviews!**

**That would make me very happy, and I will update sooner!**

**So yes, thank you for reading, and review.**

**Until Next time, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	5. Flip, Split, Turn

**Aw, I would just like to thank everyone who read and reviewed for last chapter! It means a lot to me that people like this story! (:**

**So I got 13 reviews for last chapter, yay!**

**My goal this week, you may ask? Um, 13 REVIEWS AGAIN!(:**

**Haha, please? **

**I would love if my loyal readers got me to 75 reviews….or more, if you want!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything that is right in the world…**

_**2 years later…**_

_**Nessie's POV**_

Life was going pretty good right now, I must say. It's been great living with my entire family, well, most of the time, except for when I would go home with Momma and Daddy.

Physically, now I was about 11, even though I was really 4 years old! My two best friends, Alexa and Jerry, ever since that day in the park, we've been inseparable.

After Jacob taught me how to get through the monkey bars, I was obsessed! I loved the feeling I would get when I would tumble across the bars. Actually, I was really into doing cartwheels and flips and everything.

That's why Alexa and I had been enrolled into gymnastics classes ever since we were "5" years old. And now, we've been in this class for 6 years, and we were becoming very good at most of the events.

"Hey Nes." That was the nickname she had made up for me when we were both 9.

"Hey, Lexi. Sup?" I asked her, getting my hands powered up and ready to try the parallel bars.

"Nothing, after gymnastics I'm going to go hang out at Jerry's house." There was a special gleam in her eye.

Alexa had always had a crush on Jerry, ever since they were little tykes in the park. Her feelings had never died or gone away, but she kept them hidden, thinking that she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Jerry. What she DIDN'T know was that Jerry had feelings for Alexa too. So cute, right?

I hadn't told them about Jacob and I though, because I thought that they shouldn't really know, well now anyways. If I was ever going to tell them, it would be when I was grown up, and full vampire. But I'm glad that I will never be a true newborn, since I'm already half now. Maybe that way they could trust me better.

"Cool." I gave her a quick hug as she walked over to the trampoline to work on some flips.

I walked over to the bars, stretching myself so I could do a good job with twisting my body around.

The parallel bars were just standing there, calling me to them. I went to the lower one first jumping up on the small trampoline set to the side and holding onto the bar tightly, getting my arms to pull me up and start spinning around the bar.

Just as I got to the top on one of my cycles, I held myself up, turning my body so that now I was facing the opposite direction. I wanted to get myself onto the higher bar, so as I was making my way to the top of the bar, I "threw" myself off the lower one, did a split in the air, and grabbed onto the higher bar, perfectly.

"Good job, Cullen." The coach gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled at her, as I kept on spinning. I wanted to do some flips in the air, and then land on the mat, so I flipped myself around on the bar once more like I had before, and then got my momentum going.

Once I thought I was ready, I flung myself off the bar, got into a small ball and made a few turns in the air, and landed myself straight on the mat on my two feet, not needing to take an extra step or jump.

"That was awesome, Nessie!" Natasha came up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her, hugging her back.

I wanted to get some of practice on the balance beam next, but just my luck, there was Bitch, I mean Clara. She had long black hair and brown eyes, with freckles. She thought she was all that, but she really wasn't. She had her stupid posse, Ariana and Katie. They just followed her everywhere, agreeing with her about the stupidest things. I didn't care if Clara was popular or not, everyone knew that she was the queen bitch.

"Look guys, there's the Loch Ness Monster." Clara mocked me. Ariana and Katie giggled behind her.

"Shut up, Carly." The coach the first time had called her that, and now I never let her forget it.

_Start Flashback:_

_First day of gymnastics. Many girls wearing leotards were all standing on a white line in the huge gymnastics gymnasium, waiting for their coach to come start their lesson._

_The coach had walked into the room now. She had blonde hair that was always tied into a bun, and green eyes._

"_Hello, little ones. My name is Amy, but you all can call me Coach. I am going to read everyone's name now, okay? Raise you're hand when I call on you."_

_We all nodded happily._

"_Alexa?"_

_Alexa raised her hand next to me, glancing over at me and smiling._

"_Nessie?"_

_I looked up at her and gave her a wave._

"_That's a stupid name…" Clara muttered, gaining laughter from Ariana and Katie._

"_Carly?"_

_No one answered her. "Is there a Carly here?"_

"_It's Clara, stupid!" Everyone gasped. No 5 year old ever spoke language like that around here, and NEVER to an older person, especially an adult that was going to be teaching us._

"_Excuse me, young lady?" Coach put her arms on her hips._

"_You were saying my name wrong, I had to correct you." Clara countered back, also placing her hands on her hips._

"_Well guess what? You're in trouble, young lady. I'm going to have a chat with your parents about your naughty behavior after class today."_

_Clara got tears in her eyes and ran into the bathroom with her hands over her eyes. Coach let out a sigh and returned back to her list._

"_Ariana?"_

"_Here."_

"_Katie?"_

"_Yupp!"_

"_Natasha?"_

_A girl that looked like a smaller version of Coach raised her hand up shyly._

"_And Shawn?"_

_The final girl showed herself with a huge smile and a big wave to everyone._

"_Great! Let's get started everyone!"_

_End Flashback_

Clara just growled at me and started walking away from the balance beam, snapping her fingers so that Ariana and Katie could follow.

God, she was only 11, why is she acting all like that?

I grabbed onto the balance beam with my hands, thrusting myself onto the board. I walked to the end of the beam, standing on one leg on my tippy toes and doing a full turn, without loosing my balance. Then, I did two flips to the other side, while jumping in the air, and throwing my legs back, so they touched my head.

I wanted to do some backflips up and off the beam, so I centered myself, and twisted back, getting about 3 flips done until I spun 3 times off the beam and onto the mat perfectly again.

"You've been practicing, Nessie. I'm glad, you could be Olympic material one day." Coach said to me.

"Thank you so much!" I gave her a quick hug.

I looked into the small room that was at the entrance to the gymnasium, where you would enter, and I saw Jacob through the window watching me, with a big smile on his face.

This brought a huge smile to my face as well, as I cart wheeled over to the door that would let me through to the other side.

"Nessie!" He laughed, as I jumped into his arms, touching his cheek softly. I showed him all that I achieved today, from the parallel bars to the balance beam.

"You are wonderful, Nessie. Amazing, at everything." He gave me an Eskimo kiss, scrunching up his nose. I gave him a huge hug, running my fingers through his soft hair, which he had just cut recently.

I looked at his face, directly into those beautiful pools of brown that had so much dept it was hard to describe.

"I want to show you a routine." I told him quickly, as I slipped out of his arms and went back to the gymnasium. I went to the floor area, which was where we would do all the floor dances and exercises.

There was some classical music playing overhead, so I decided to dance to that music. I did a few flips and tumbles around the entire square, and added some cool moves to the performance, shaking my hips along the way.

I took a quick glance over at Jacob, who was now laughing at my performance, happiness filling his eyes and entire expression. His aura was practically glowing.

"Woo, work is Nes!" Alexa yelled at me from the side of the square.

"Thanks Lexi." I yelled back quickly, doing a split in the air and then flipping into a twist then landing on the floor into another split, arms raised in the air.

"Nice job, Nessie!"

"That was really good!"

The entire team was cheering for me, except for the three haters. I didn't care though, because the only person I was trying to impress was extremely happy about me.

"Good job girls, now go get changed and I'll see you next week." Coach said, writing sometime down onto the clipboard, "Nessie, may I talk to you after practice, along with Jacob?"

Everyone thought Jacob was my brother, but little did they know that he was the love of my life. No one really had to know anyways, well maybe Alexa should know, but I will tell her when the time is right.

"Sure." I said, going into the locker room to change.

Once I reached my locker, I quickly opened it up and got out my Nike sports bag, and pulled on my Juicy Couture sweat suit. This is what happens when you have two designer, shopping-loving aunts that just love to spoil you.

"She's probably gonna kick you off the team." Clara came over to my locker and said, just as I was brushing my hair with my comb.

"Oh, be quiet Carly, Nessie is ten time the gymnast you'll ever be." Alexa said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Please, I'm the best one here, right girls?" Only Ariana and Katie nodded.

"Who says Nessie is one of the best, or the best, gymnast here?" Alexa asked the group, and everyone except the haters raised there hands.

"Hm…look who won." Alexa smiled big.

"Whatever." Clara said, giving me the hand.

"Clara, you need to stop the hate." I told her, closing my locker door.

"Psh, like that will ever happen? I like, don't like you at all, if you haven't noticed." And with that, she walked out of the locker room.

"Don't listen to her, Nessie, you are great, and we all love you." Natasha said to me, as the rest of the girls came around us and we all shared a group hug.

"I love you guys too," I told them all, as I walked out of the locker room towards the entrance room.

"Hey Nessie, you ready to go?" Jacob asked, picking up my bag.

I touched his cheek once more, showing that we had to meet with Coach really quick.

"Oh, okay. Follow me." He gently pulled on my hand and walked into the Coach's room. She was sitting there looking through some stuff on her computer.

"Coach." I said to her, getting her attention.

"Nessie! Hello. And hello, Jacob." She greeted us both.

"Is there a problem, Coach Amy?" Jacob asked sincerely.

"No, nothing wrong, but I just wanted to discuss with you that we think, here at the Star Gymnasts program that Nessie has a lot of potential to reach high up in gymnastics, even Olympic range. There are some talent scouts that come around sometimes to this gym here, so I wanted to let you know that as a possibility, I think it would be wonderful for Nessie to get a routine ready and perform for them, if that's okay with you, though." She looked at me.

"Should I?" I asked Jacob.

"Only if you want to." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll think about it." I told Coach.

"Great. I just wanted to inform you guys about that. See you next week Nessie!" Coach smiled at me, as Jacob and I left the room.

"That's amazing Nessie," Jacob said, while picking me up and cradling me in his arms, "You wanna do it?"

I wasn't totally sure about my decision, but had gone through the pros and cons of it, showing him with a small touch. I was also wondering how he could carry me when I was an "11 year old" girl.

"Haha, I'm just strong." Jacob flashed his shiny, white teeth at me.

I smiled big and kissed him on the cheek, resting my head on his shoulder.

"This was fun." I whispered softly to him.

"Yes, it was amazingly fun, do you want me to take you to Momma and Daddy?" He asked me gently.

"M-hm." I replied, leaning my head against the car seat.

Just before Jacob let me into my house, he bend down to my level and kissed me on the cheek softly, letting his lips linger there for a while.

I giggled once he stopped, but saw that he had picked some beautiful white Lili's.

"Aw, thank you!" I squealed, hugging Jacob tightly.

"No problem, baby." He teased me, holding onto my waist and dipping me as if we were dancing. I couldn't stop my laughter from flowing out.

I looked at the house and could see Momma in the window smiling at us.

I waved at her quickly, motioning that I would be there in a minute.

"Bye Jacob!" I kissed him once more on the cheek, but it was a bit close to his lips. I wondered when I would exactly kiss him there…

"Bye Nessie." He kissed me the same way, as we departed in different directions.

**Haha yay!**

**That was chapter 5 for all my loyal readers.**

**So, I will not update until I get, hm…10-15 reviews again!(:**

**I'm mean, but hey, reviews are what are important sometimes!(:**

**Oh, and I would like to announce to everyone…**

**JAZZY IS MY QUEEN AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH! (the lovely babe is also known as TwiLigHtDancEr93, go read her stories)**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing!(:**

**So yeah, you know what to do: Press that little submit review button there! Hehe.**

**Until then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	6. Protected?

**OMG! This story has 5 chapters (this will be the 6th one) and I already have, basically 80 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**I'm hoping that as the story continues on, there will be more people who read and enjoy this story!**

**Hint, hint This and next chapter will be the last ones where she is still in her growth years. After that, she will be fully matured physically, so that's where all the cool relationship and stuff like that happens!(:**

**So, if you wanna read that, story alert and review please!(:**

**Yes, in my story, Nessie is going to be a potential gymnast. Who knows? She might take it to a professional level one day….hmmm?**

**Haha, anyways, onward with the story!(:**

**Disclaimer: I wish that Stephenie Meyer was my mom so like, I had some relation to her, and like I "owned" twilight, and stuff.(:**

**--Sorry for this extremely long authors note, but btw, I know that her physical growth doesn't really go with the age she's pretending to be, but just bear with me, eh?--**

_**Another 2 years later**_

_**Nessie's POV**_

Tonight was the last football game of the season, and Alexa, myself and all the other cheerleaders had to get ready. Even though I was only a freshmen in high school, I had already made it onto the Varsity Cheerleading Squad of East Seattle High School. We were going to be versing against the East Olympia High School team.

The girls and I were getting ready in the girls locker room, located directly next to the boys. We would always hear them through the venting system chanting a cheer, or the coach giving them a speech before a game. We would giggle sometimes when we heard an inappropriate saying or two.

"Girls," said Macy, the head cheerleader, who was about to graduate, "Let me be the first to say that we have had an amazing season! Even though I'm graduating, I have to say, that this has been the best year of cheerleading for me." She was beginning to get a little teary eyed.

"Aww!" We all sighed as we went into a group hug.

"I'm happy that you all girls have showed everyone that cheerleaders aren't only sluttish, but we are actually talented, and nice! And you all, other than taking us to the Regional Championships and helping us receive first place, we have helped support our school and team! Now, for the last time girls, let's make this worth it! GO BULLDOGS!"

"GO BULLDOGS! WOO!" The team chanted as we ran through the field with our pom-poms in our hands.

We looked at the other end of the field, where the football team was going to run from. There was a huge banner made that was made by the senior class. The door to the boys locker room was slammed open, as the entire Varsity football team roared loudly, as they tore the banner and ran onto the field. The crowd went head over heels in cheering. The other team ran from the other side of the field, gaining cheers from the opposing cheerleaders and supporters.

Once the kickoff started, the other team had received, as they ran half the field. But the quarterback on our team, Seth Tucker, pounded into him, letting one of the other team members, Alex Redas, intercept the ball from them, as he ran the rest of the field without obstacles and scored our first touchdown!

Everyone got up off their behinds and began to yell out in excitement.

"2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate, Bulldogs, Bulldogs, YAY BULLDOGS!" I split in the air as we watched a few of the cheerleaders being tossed in the air and caught once they got down.

At halftime, we went onto the field and danced to "Upside Down" by Ateens. It was an old song, but it was amazing!

**(it truly is…haha its like one of my songs….haha search it!)**

Before we went back to the sidelines, Macy had an announcement to make.

"We would like to say good job to the Bulldogs for getting us to the finals of the Regional Football Championships! We don't want to waste time now, but I would love to say, that for next year, the person who is going to be replacing me as head caption will be….ALEXA!"

Oh my god, Lexi! Even though she wasn't going to be a senior next year, that was amazing! Everyone, from freshmen to seniors, thought she was funny, nice and a wonderful cheerleader. She deserved this position on the team, and I was ecstatic for her!

Since she was standing next to me, I hugged her extremely tight, before she went up to thank Macy.

"GREAT JOB!" I smiled, kissing her cheek, as she did the same to me.

"Thank you babe!" She smirked, as she ran to the middle of the field, over to Macy, hugging her.

"Thank you Macy. I love being on the squad, along with everyone on it! I would like to ask Nessie to meet her up here please."

I was surprised, I didn't know what was happening, but everyone on the team looked at me and smiled widely, pushing me to the middle of the field with their pom-poms hitting my back. The entire crowd applauded as I walked up to face them all.

"As the head cheerleader next year, I would like to give you the position of co-captain. If I am unable to make it to a practice or game, you will be my substitute. Everyone here is amazing, but I believe that you are right for the position."

I couldn't feel more happier even if I had all my wishes and dreams come true. I ran up to her, hugging her tightly, jumping up and down.

"You've done wonderfully this year, Nes." Macy said, as we hugged each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the second half of the regional championships will be starting soon!" The intercom came on to announce.

As our team got off the floor and the opposing team went on to do a cheer themselves, I saw my family in the crowd, near the top part of the stadium arena. I waved at them quickly, as they waved back. I saw Jacob sitting with Quil and Embry a few rows in front of them, and a wide smile just grew on my face, as I gave him a big wave, which he returned.

The second half of the game was intense, but moved by fast. The opposing team had caught up to us, so now we were a tie score. There was about a minute left on the clock, and Seth, our QB, had the ball. But some guy hit him, launching the ball out of his hands, but needless to worry, Jerry, mine and Alexa's friend Jerry, grabbed it quickly, and ran straight for the touchdown zone.

We were all cheering very loudly, jumping up and down, and he did it! Jerry gave us the extra points we needed to stay ahead! WE WON!

Alexa blew him a kiss as he looked at us. When they were both in 8th grade, they had told each other that they loved each other, and have been inseparable ever since. I knew they would be together.

I looked over at the football team, and I saw Seth staring at me. When he caught my eye, he winked at me, slowly biting on his lower lip, looking me up and down. I shuttered while looking away, trying to dismiss his inappropriate behavior.

We all ran to the field, as the football players had huddled up into a huge victory circle, with Jerry on Seth and Alex's shoulders. Us cheerleaders squeezed in so we could congratulate with the guys. When Seth was handed the Regional Championship trophy, he held it high up in his arms, as the cheers from everyone went up another notch.

"Great job Seth!" I yelled over the cheers, congratulating the quarterback, then quickly turning around to congratulate the rest of the team before going back to Jacob.

Once I gave everyone I knew a hug, I said a special goodbye to Alexa, touching her cheek, showing her the happiness that I've felt this entire night.

"Call me tomorrow, okay?" She asked me, as Jerry came back behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

I laughed, nodding my head. As I was disappearing away from the crowd, I felt a pair of arms circle my body, grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Wha-?" I said, as I was twisted around, facing Seth.

"Hey, baby, leaving so soon?" He winked at me, bending down and kissing my neck.

"No, stop! I have a boyfriend!" I slapped him on the cheek, running straight into Jacob's arms.

Jacob wasn't really my boyfriend...yet. But I considered him very close to it.

"You okay, Nessie?" He asked, looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

I touched his cheek, showing everything that had just happened to him. His facial expression had gotten from concerned to annoyed, to just pure anger. His grip on me tightened as I finished the flashback.

"That bastard…" He muttered underneath his breath, "Nessie, your family is waiting for you outside. Go to them, I'll just see you tomorrow."

I watched as Jacob, Quil and Embry walked off into the crowded direction, opposite from where I was headed off to.

I grabbed my coat that was on the chairs in the stadium and ran out the doors. There I saw Momma, Daddy, and the rest of my family leaning against our cars waiting for me.

"Hey." I said, hugging Daddy really quickly.

"Renesmee!" Momma walked over to us and joined our group hug, "You were wonderful out there sweetie! I'm so proud that you're going to be the co-captain next year, and with Alexa, your best friend!"

"I know, I'm lucky!" I smiled, kissing her cheek softly and getting into the silver Volvo that my Daddy drove.

As we reached the driveway of the cottage, I planted my feet firmly on the pavement, grabbing my bag and shutting the door behind me, skipping up the front stairs and into the house. I had changed my room around from when I was little, facing the bed another side, and painting the walls a deep shade of blue, close to midnight. Daddy said that it was his favorite color on Momma; I thought that was so cute.

"Renesmee, can we talk to you for a minute?" I heard Momma's voice come from the living room.

I yelled back, telling her that I would be there in a second. I grabbed my brush, and untangled some of the knots in my hair from my ponytail. Once that was finished, I moved onto the living room, to find Momma, Daddy, Auntie Alice and Uncle Emmett sitting there along with them.

_**Edward's POV**_

Huh, well let's see how this will go. Alice has already had a vision - she can't stop giggling. Even though the entire family is well aware that Nessie knows about this subject, we should tell her anyways.

Bella and I have wanted to be as normal as we could be, regarding our parenthood with Nessie, so this subject was needed to be addressed.

We all stared at Nessie, whos expression changed as she took in all our or faces, sitting down on the couch across from us.

_**Nessie's POV**_

I steadily made my way to the couch, sitting down across from my parents and my uncle, and aunt. I wasn't able to process what they were going to say or think, so I was a bit taken back from this encounter.

"Nessie, this isn't anything bad, we just want to talk to you about something," Emmett said, seeing the scared look on my face.

"Okay?" Now I was very curious as to what they all meant.

"Well, we saw the way that the quarterback was looking at you, and we just want to talk to you about…relationships."

Um, WHAO. I was totally not expecting this. Were they trying to give me the sex talk? This was extremely embarrassing, I already knew pretty much everything about it, the only thing was that I had never experienced it, and I wouldn't in the near future.

Before they continued on, I desperately touched my mother and fathers cheeks, one a at time, showing them all I already knew, and that I had no desire to strengthen my passion for it.

"We wanted to give you a normal human family experience, Renesmee, and we need to talk to you about this," Momma said.

"You are still a half-vampire, Renesmee," Daddy started, "Which means you can still be able to catch some…diseases, or…well, this is harder than I thought. We know that Jacob and yourself have feelings for each other, and if you decided to pursue those, feelings, then you should be protected."

"Oh my god…" I muttered under my breath, the embarrassment increasing about ten times more than it was before.

"We don't want you to get pregnant, or anything, that's all," Alice clarified.

"Listen, I know you all are just trying to, protect me, but you don't have to worry. Jacob and I aren't going to be doing anything. Plus, I already know pretty much anything to do with…sex, and health. I am aware of everything." I tried to get away from this conversation, I just didn't want to have it.

"We know, sweetie," Momma said.

"I don't want to be a great uncle, Nes. I love being your uncle, but you're my one and only," Emmett got up and messed up my hair.

"Love you too, Uncle Em."

There was an awkward silence floating around the room, as we all just took a few moments to glance at each other. I was wondering if there was going to be more to this, unnecessary confrontation. But I did have a question on my mind…

"What will happen when I become full vampire?"

They all looked at me, curious expressions on their faces. If they were going to be explaining to me what would happen now, what would happen later on?

"Honestly, I'm not sure…" Daddy said, "When time comes, we'll figure it out."

"I'll try to help as much as I can," Alice peeped in.

Would Jacob and I be able to live together in harmony? There shouldn't be a problem, right?

All these thoughts crowded in my head as I hugged everyone goodnight and went back into my room, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. I ran and threw myself on the bed, my head hitting the pillow perfectly.

The only thing I really wanted, was a perfect life, one without too many obstacles, and one that maybe, just maybe, would make me feel complete.

**Haha so, I have no idea where the sex talk idea came from.**

**I've never had it in my life, THANK GOD! I don't need the embarrassment lol**

**But seriously, all my loyal readers, please please please review!(:**

**I have 32 alerts, can I ask for 32 reviews??**

**Well, at least 13, then I will update.**

**I don't want to sound mean, but I really wanna reach, hmm, lets say 90+ reviews this time.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions that you would like to discuss, please feel free to pm me.**

**OMG SAVE MIDNIGHT SUN EVERYONE! SUPPORT STEPHENIE MEYER - be loyal and don't read it while its not done, that's what I'm doing.**

**Until next time,**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	7. Fall For You

**Um, let me just say, uh, holy crap! Omg thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**I officially have more than 100 reviews! And I was aiming for 93 reviews altogether, but not 110...I GOT 22 FOR LAST CHAPTER! OMG(:**

**Wow, I love you all, you are amazing!(:**

**Ah, I'm sooo happy!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it immensely, and I really want to thank just my readers, you all are awesome!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: SETH IN LAST CHAPTER WAS NOT SETH FROM LA PUSH!**

**I'm sorry I used that name, it was totally unintentional.**

**Ok, so enough talking, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

_**NESSIE HAS FINALLY FINISHED GROWING!!**_

_**Nessie's POV**_

I can't believe I'm already a junior in high school. Well, I wouldn't really be one if I considered my actual age, which was about 7 years old, but I could pass for 17 instead. My mother had told me that I looked just like her when she was my age, except for my different hair color, and few facial differences. Aunt Alice had pointed out that I had Edward's nose.

I was sitting in the living room in my house, working on some homework that Mr. Banner had assigned me. Momma and Daddy said that that was one of their best subjects, so if I ever wanted any help, I could ask them easily. I wouldn't need to, though, because it was my best subject as well.

"How's the homework coming along honey?" Momma asked me.

"Oh, it's going very well, actually. I'm almost done." I smiled up at her as I looked back at my work.

Daddy walked back into the room and grabbed Momma from the back and hugged her tightly. They were both off in their own world, and I admired them so much for that; they were still extremely deep in love. That was what I wanted.

"I can't believe our little girl is all grown up…" My mother whispered to Daddy.

"I know, but her time was coming, and now she's a beautiful woman now, and she resembles her beautiful mother in many ways." He responded back.

"Hey, I know you two just love to talk about me, but can you talk about it somewhere else?" I asked, earning a laugh from my parents.

"Of course, Nessie." Momma said.

There were times when my mother would call me Renesmee and times when she would call me Nessie. I was surprised, because I had remembered her saying the first time she heard the name Nessie, that she thought that it sounded like I was named after a loch ness monster.

A knock came from the door, making me jump up in the chair. We weren't expecting any of the family over now, since they had just left, but I went to see who it would be anyways.

I slowly turned the knob, opening the door to find Jacob standing there.

"Jacob!" I squealed, hugging him tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck. His tall figure stood huge from my height of only 5 foot 4, just like my mom.

"Hey, Nes." He said, his smile warming up my body.

"What are you doing here? It's late, isn't it?" I looked at the clock to see it was already 10:29 PM.

"Well, I just had a question to ask you…" His voice was a bit shaky was he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, you know you can ask me anything," I smiled at him softly.

"Okay, well, I was wondering…if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked quickly, his words slurring together, but I understood what he said.

"You mean, as a date?" I could feel my heartbeat increase by multiple levels.

He took a silent gulp, before looking at me directly in the eyes. "Yes."

I was so happy that I couldn't even contain my excitement. I squealed under my breath as quickly and as quietly as possible. I re-gained my posture and held back a giggle, before accepting his offer.

"Of course, Jacob! I would LOVE to go on a date with you!" From then on I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, well then I'll pick you up at seven, then?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I said, before we both said our goodbyes and parted our ways.

I leaned against the door after I closed it, sliding down and sitting on the floor. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my excessive smiling. My dad and mom were looking at me sweetly from the couch, from where they probably heard our conversation we had.

"So, my little girl is going on her first date!?" Momma looked like she would have tears of joy if she could cry.

"Oh mom, stop it. You know that I have hung out with other boys before…"

"What other boys?" Daddy asked protectively.

"Oh, Edward, hush. Her and Alexa and their cheerleading friends always hang out with the footballers, right? And don't forget about Jerry, their childhood friend." I sometimes loved my mother ten times more, if that was even possible, for the fact that she could calm down Daddy.

"Huh, well still. I just want to make sure my baby girl will be alright."

"Oh Daddy, you know you can trust Jacob." I said, flinging myself onto the couch parallel from where they were sitting.

"I know, but I just…this can actually turn into something serious…" He locked his gaze on the wall behind me, before whispering very softly, "correction, they will turn serious."

"Edward-" My mother started.

"Bella, listen. I'm sorry, I just, want the best for our daughter." He sighed.

"Mom, Dad, you two have been doing the best job you could ever do. I feel blessed to have you both as parents, along with the most perfect family I could ask for. If anything were to ever happen to you both…I have no idea what I would do. I can't live without the love and care you two have given me, and keep giving me. Thank you."

I got up off the couch and snuggled down between them, both Momma and Daddy wrapping an arm around me. I had been honest with that I had told them before - without them and my family and friends, I would be nothing.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the company of the three of us sitting here together, in comfortable silence.

After spending some time with them, I got up and finished the rest of my homework before heading off to bed. Now, instead of a crib, there was a huge queen bed, that matched the midnight blue colored walls. The heavy drapes that were hanging from the windows accented the color of my comforter, and matched the wooden color of the bureaus and my vanity table.

Alice and Rosalie had always gone shopping for me, and of course, with the excessive amount of shopping that they do, I needed a huge closet. A walk-in closet, in fact. I had every article of clothing you could imagine, in every color. If you even wanted, you could open up a boutique store in there, since mostly everything was designer, mainly a lot of Juicy Couture, Ed Hardy and Kira Plastinina.

I grabbed a simple pair of flannel pajamas and threw them on, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper to be washing later. I turned on my nightlight, which was a small bulb that had tons of designs plastered on it, so when it shone, the designs were reflected on the walls.

As I got into bed and pulled the covers over my body, stopping right at my neck, I glanced over at the picture of my mom, my dad, and I when we had all gone hunting together. Was I ever going to leave my parents and go off on my own? What was going to happen if something happened to them if I had gone away? What about Jacob?

Jacob. My mind settled into nicer thoughts, as I thought about tomorrow. I would need the help of Alice and Rose tomorrow, so that I could get ready for my date with Jacob. I hated the anticipation though; the only thing I knew was that we were going to dinner. Even though I preferred blood to actual food, I didn't mind eating it.

Before falling asleep, I looked at the calendar - September 8th, two days until my 7th birthday. I had forgotten all about it actually, since I don't really like receiving presents, or being the center of attention. It was hard sometimes though, since I was co-captain of the cheerleading team, and would find lots of eyes turned on me.

The next morning I woke up, I quickly got dressed in a tee-shirt and jean shorts, put on a pair of black converse, and threw my hair up in a bun. I grabbed my bag that I used for putting my books in, and another bag just for my phone and I-pod and stuff like that.

"Mom, I'm going to school!" I yelled, as I went out the front door.

All throughout the day, I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. I was so excited - maybe, just maybe, I would give something special to Jacob tonight. I wanted this evening to be something that both of us would always remember, even 50 years from now.

The final bell rang, as I thrusted myself out of my desk and ran out the door to the classroom, leaving the teacher in a daze from my fast running.

_**Jacob's POV**_

It was already time to go pick up Nessie in the Rabbit. I couldn't believe that finally, after all the years of waiting for Nessie to grow up, and be ready for anything to happen, the time was finally here. I was growing more anxious and nervous as the clock was slowly revealing that it was already six.

"Jacob, my man, you look good!" Paul nudged me in the stomach.

"Ah, Paul, don't do that! You know I have a date with Nessie tonight." I fixed the buttons on my shirt, making sure everything looked nice and neat.

"Sorry, Madame, didn't mean to interrupt fashion time." He mumbled as he threw himself on the couch, turning on the television.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Watching some television. I'm going to wait for you to get back from your date so you can tell me ALL about it."

"What if I don't come back?"

Paul raised his eyebrows, his mouth gaping a bit. "DUDE! You mean you'll already get to that stage? You barely just-"

I cut him off. "Paul, I was just kidding. I am not doing anything more than should be done tonight. Nessie and I are going to do whatever happens, and whatever we feel comfortable with."

"Okay dude, just warn me to not walk in on you two."

I growled at him before I went back to getting ready. At about six forty five, I got into the Rabbit and drove to pick up Nessie. As I parked behind Edward's Volvo, I couldn't help but think of what Nessie was doing right now. What was she was going to look like, her beautiful smile…everything.

As I shut the door to the car, the loud noise it made snapped me back into reality. I took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top in only two strides. I pressed the door bell, listening to the short melody as it rung through the air.

Bella opened the door.

"Jacob! Come on, please!" she said, hugging me. It felt good to sometimes just have a hug or two from Bella - she really was one of my best friends, and that would never change.

"Jacob." Edward said sternly.

"Hello Edward." I said back. I had a feeling this was going to be a tiny bit awkward.

"So, you're taking out my daughter, I see?"

"Yes, we're going to go get some dinner, maybe walk around a bit after that?"

Edward looked me up and down, his gaze meeting mine soon afterwards.

"Huh. I would like to know the intentions you have for my daughter."

"Edward!" Bella interrupted in.

"Bella, I'm just asking a few simple questions. All fathers do it." He dismissed all her thoughts, and looked back at me attentively.

"Well, Edward, I really love Nessie, and I just want us to spend some quality time together. Though we do that a lot on the regular basis, this time it's going to be special. Something we can hold dear in our hearts. You and I both know that I would never hurt Nessie, and that I will always protect her. And you can't keep her away from what she wants to do, too."

He took a silent minute to think it over, even though I had a feeling that he already accepted this fate.

"That's fine then. I hope you two have a great time tonight." He shook my hand, trying to fight of the smile from appearing on his face.

"Jacob! You're here!" I heard the angelic voice of Nessie as she walked out from her room.

_**Nessie's POV**_

I walked into the living room and saw my mom, dad, and Jacob all standing, looking at me. Jacob looked so handsome dressed in a pair of tan slacks, along with a brown cotton button-down shirt. I could feel my blush rising up into my cheeks, as I was caught by his eyes as I looked him up and down.

"You look…two divine for words, Nessie…" He said, taking my hand. I waved goodbye to my parents, as Jacob and I stepped out and went into his car.

When I had arrived home after school, Alice and Rosalie were both already there, outfits in one hand, make-up bags and hair products in the other. I didn't want anything too hectic to start in my room, but since I had asked my fashion-loving aunts, I couldn't have asked for worse treatment.

They had looked through my closet and found a silk chiffon dress that we had bought from BCBGMAXAZRIA a long time ago. It was long and flowy, with a leopard-type safari print to it. Though it was a bit of a low v-neck, along the years I had filled it up, but it was also conservative in a weird way. The top was a halter, but not too much of my back was exposed either. **(dress is available to be seen on the bottom of my profile.)**

To match the dress, they handed me small brown studded clutch, that had my cell phone, some miner make-up pieces, and that's about it. My hair was straightened so that it was pin straight, but then Alice went over the top strands of my hair and curled them, making long banana curls.

My make-up was really simple though. "You have tons of natural beauty," was what aunt Rose had told me. I blushed a bit at the thought. They only applied a tiny bit of eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush and lip gloss.

"Let's just say, it was a long process." I giggled as Jacob and I talked in the car. We talked about our days, our interests, and just our thoughts on our way to the restaurant.

We had actually arrived in Port Angeles, and I silently laughed, thinking about how my mom and dad had their "first date" here. Wouldn't it be weird if we were going to the same restaurant? We were dressed a bit too formal, though.

"Jacob, can't you just tell me where we're going?" I begged, grabbing onto his big hand and leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"If you want to know so badly, just look out the window."

I turned my head, and saw Chateau de Beau, a fine dining Italian restaurant. And I knew for a fact that it was a highly expensive restaurant. The building was surrounded by big bay windows, sculptures that shot out water near the rose gardens that were off to the sides, with many flowers surrounding the area.

"Jacob…the Chateau de Beau? This is way too expensive…" I looked at him, as I saw he looked at me quickly, before looking for the valet.

"Nessie, please. I wanted to take you out, so I got to choose where we would be eating. Please, let's just enjoy our time here." He said, as we approached the valet parking area. Jacob got out of the car, walked over to my side, and opened the door for me.

I blushed red as Jacob held my hand, intertwining our fingers together, as we walked up the maroon carpet up into the restaurant.

All the waiters and waitresses were nicely dressed, for their occupation. There was a live orchestra off to the left side of the building, playing soft classical music as the diners ate the wonderful food.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man at the desk asked us.

"Yes, under Black, for seven thirty."

The man checked the book, nodded to himself. He grabbed two menus and swiftly guided us to a table that lay in the middle of the restaurant.

"Please, enjoy your meal." He bowed and left us alone.

I took a minute to look around the room, still in awe of where we had come. I couldn't believe that Jacob had done all this.

"Jake...this is amazing." I leaned over quickly and kissed him on the cheek, stroking it gently. I showed him how excited I had been, the feelings I felt as we had our conversation last night.

"I agree, I have waited a long time for his." He grabbed my hand, as we both looked at the menu to figure out what we were eating.

A waiter came over to our table. He had blue eyes and black hair, roughly about twenty eight, at most. Upon reaching the table, he looked at me, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Hello, and welcome to the Chateau de Beau. My name is Chuck, and I will be your waiter for this evening. May I get you something to drink?"

"I will have a glass of sparkling water, if you don't mind." Jacob told him, his eyes not leaving the menu.

"I will have one, too." I told the waiter, as he looked down at my chest, I brought up the menu, keeping his eyes away from the view.

"Would you two like some appetizers?" He asked.

"No, I think we will just go with the meals. I will try the Venetian-style steak, with vegetables please. Well done. What would you like, darling?"

I blushed as he called me darling.

"Yes, whatever you would like…" The waiters tone became all low, as he was trying to be seductive, biting his lip softly.

I flinched back, disgusted by the sight.

"I'll just have the mushroom ravioli please. And thank you." I gave him the menu, along with Jacob.

"Okay then." He winked at me.

"Off you go then." Jacob growled at him.

"Jacob…" I started.

"Nessie, I don't like the way men treat you. It's as if you're a piece of meat, but you're not. You're a loving, caring, sweet, nice, funny, beautiful, amazing girl that fills my heart with happiness everything I see you. The feeling I get in my entire body just my the simplest touch, it makes things in me come out that have never come out before. Without you, my life would be meaningless. I had thought that I would spend my life alone, rotting on the couch, just sitting, thinking of what I had thrown away. When you came into the world, I had a new meaning of life. It felt as if now I had a chance to live, to actually try to stay active and keep in touch, and protect my loved ones. Without you Nessie…I am nothing. And, I just want to say, that you're the most important thing in the world to me."

A tear ran down my cheek, but Jacob instinctively wiped it, his thumb rubbing my skin softly.

"You really mean it?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Each and every word."

"I feel the same way, Jacob. Without you, I would have a normal life. You have made my life shine and sparkle, giving it pizzazz and color. Life is just like a painting, you see. Without color or pattern, or anything, its just a white piece of paper, or even a line. Once there is a squiggle, or a squirt of color, it doubles into something better. Over time, the more and more color and squiggles you add, the more meaningful the painting becomes. I think you have made my painting priceless. I know my speech was nothing compared to yours, but it really comes from the bottom of my heart."

"Nessie, even if you said five words instead of all that I would still think that whatever you said was precious."

We talked for a bit more until our food came out, this time from one of the chefs. We were glad we weren't going to have another encounter with the waiter until the check came out.

The food, of course, was delicious. I had ate every last one of my raviolis, not letting Jacob eat my food. We were playing around like that, but good thing no one noticed.

"Here's your check. Are you sure you don't want anything else?" The waiter asked, his hips pointing upwards towards me.

"No, I already have everything I want." I winked at Jacob, who actually blushed a bit. He took a look at the check, put in a few bills and handed in back to Chuck.

"Keep the change." He said, as he grabbed me and together we went out back to the valet stand to pick up the car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"You'll see." He said, as we drove for about another 30 minutes. The window was open, the fresh air blowing my hair back, all the work that aunt Alice and aunt Rose had put into it got a bit messy, but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself so much with Jacob.

The smell of salt water hit my nose, as I saw the beautiful ocean on the horizon of our road.

"Oh, the beach, Jacob??" I was so ecstatic that he brought us here. I loved going onto the beach.

"I thought it would be nice to just stay here for a bit, and watch the stars…"

We went to the parking lot near one of the beaches, parking right next to the entrance. Jacob grabbed a towel and a chair from the back, as we took off our shoes and made our way to the sand.

Once choosing the perfect spot, Jacob laid out the long towel, before putting the chair near its top. He sat down in it, opening up his legs a tiny bit, using his finger to motion me to come over. I crawled on the towel and got between his legs, my back facing his chest.

I looked up, tons of stars in the sky, too many to count. I could make out the little and big dipper, along with Orion.

"The view is amazing." I whispered, looking up at Jacob, smiling.

"I think the most amazing view is sitting right in front of me…" He whispered, as he cupped my face in his hands slowly, stroking my cheeks.

My breathing caught up in my throat, I watched his gaze go from my eyes to my lips, as he slowly slid closer and closer to me. I moved my hands up his chest, holding onto him. I looked at his lips, then back at his eyes, the same way he had done to me.

This was going to be the moment of the night, I could feel it. I had already had my first kiss once during a game of spin in bottle in sophomore year, which made me a bit angry because I wanted my first kiss to be special. After that happened I vowed that I wouldn't kiss someone unless I truly wanted to, just like now.

There were mere centimeters between us, since Jacob had pulled in most of the way. I decided to take the big step and close the gap between us, my lips meeting his. The feeling was amazing, his lips so smooth, soft, and warm. His lips moved ever so gently with mine, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close to me, as his hands fell from my face and wrapped around my waist. We didn't stop after a tiny bit, but kept going, only stopping for a few breaths of air. It was like we were releasing all the "sexual" tension we had had towards each other over the years. I couldn't stop thinking about how our lips molded together, as if I was the missing piece to his puzzle.

Though we would have loved to have continued, we broke apart from each other, our chests heaving up and down.

I snuggled into him, his long arms wrapping around me, shielding me from the breeze.

"Jacob…" I wiggled around in his embrace, so that our foreheads were touching, "I love you…." I whispered.

I looked straight into his eyes, watching the deep emotion move through his soul, the mere feelings I felt for him pouring out of me.

"I love you too, Nessie, so much." We kissed once more, but only once this time.

We snuggled with each other once again for a little bit more, just enjoying each other in our arms.

I was a bit tired though, so I kept dosing off a bit.

"Nessie, honey, get up, we have to go home now." Jacob said, bending down and carrying me bridal style, taking me by surprise.

"But its Friday, Jakey, I don't have to be home yet…" I laid my head down near the crook of his neck.

"By the time we get home, it will be 11:45, did you know?"

I quickly opened my eyes. "Whao!"

"Yeah, so we better leave now sweetie." he put me in the passenger seat and put on my seatbelt for me.

I had taken a small nap on the ride home, watching the sunrise this time with Jacob, the two of us on an uncharted island, lying down peacefully on one of the white mattresses with curtains around it.

Before I had time to dream more, I felt someone push my shoulders to wake me up.

"Nessie, honey, we're at your house."

I groaned, opening the door and walking up the steps. Jacob followed me, his hands slid into his pockets.

"Thank you, Jacob. I had a wonderful time…" I sighed, looking into his piercing eyes.

"I did too, love." He leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss, but broke it off before I wrapped my arms around my neck.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah, goodnight. I love you." I said, holding onto the doorknob.

"I love you, too. Sweet Dreams." He answered back, getting into the car and driving off.

This night had been perfect. Before I went in, I heard Jacob come back. He ran out of the car and hugged me tightly.

"Before I leave, I have to ask you one last thing - will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his shiny teeth sparkling in the moonlight.

"Duh! Of course I will!" I gave him a peck before he ran back into the car. I opened my door and shut it quietly, hoping that my parents were in their room, or occupied with something.

What I did find, though, was my entire family sitting in the living room, all watching the television.

"She's Home."

**Omg! So like, I wrote that in about 2 ½ - 3 hours time(: 4822 words (:**

**But I had an idea in my head and needed to write!**

**So like, this story has 42 alerts, right?**

**I would like to receive 30 reviews…at least. Maybe? Ah, maybe that's a bit much…no its not! Ah, I don't know, just please review!**

**Please?(:**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	8. Surprise Visits

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**I was surprised though - I thought everyone was waiting for that chapter to be written, yet not that many people reviewed?**

**Oh, well, I hope everyone who didn't review last chapter will review this one, because really you guys, these reviews determine how fast I update.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update, because I get motivated.**

**Anyways, I'm not going to rant on about the lack of reviews I received for last chapter.**

**But thank you to:**_we.cloned.Edward.cullen, Only4Miken, mj.twilighter, FrequentlyDazzled917, belladawn13, twilight4lifenomatterwhat, LaNeS, twilight-is-lovee, enchanted-bella, DazzledByEdward17, oirishgoddess, Mikay Cullen, oxcrushhed, KS108 , lilcutieissa and briiitx xhc(:_

**You all who reviewed, you all are loyal. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

_**Nessie's POV**_

"She's home."

I turned towards the living room to find the entire family - mom, dad, along with grandma, grandpa and my aunts and uncles - surrounding the television watching some football game that was on.

"Hey everyone," I said as everyone turned towards me, smiles on their faces. I could tell that they had heard the entire conversation Jacob and I had had outside.

"Nessie and Jacob sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage!" Emmett started to sing, but Dad cut him off my hitting the side of his head.

"Shut up, you idiot." He muttered to him.

My dad looked a tiny bit grumpy, but happy like everyone else. I think it was just because he doesn't want to see his little girl all grown up like this, and in a relationship. If I was in his position, I think I would be the same, making sure that I had everything I would need to be completely safe and well-protected. With Jacob, I was. I felt complete and whole; as if nothing could affect me or harm me. My long, comfortable arms were always around me, even if he wasn't with me. He was my love, my guardian angel.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get your butt over here and show us how your night went!" Alice giggled, wiggling her finger, motioning me to walk over to her.

I sighed in defeat, taking my place on the loveseat next to Alice, as she gave me a tight hug. I felt some of the air escape my lungs, as I tried to get out of her grasp. I gently touched her cheek, revealing all the memories I had for the night, but stopping just before the kiss happened.

"Nessie, honey, you know you two are going to be together for a while. Might as well show me the next part." She continued.

Of course, I gave into my aunt's request, and continued with the sharing of my night, as I showed her my kiss with Jacob on the beach, until the good-byes we shared on the front porch.

"Aw, they are just so cute, you guys! Nessie, you have to show the others!" Alice squealed.

I took turns showing Alice, then Rosalie, Esme, and last my mother. I was a bit nervous at her reactions, because I knew about the relationship that was close to being formed back when my dad had left my mom. I was devastated when I had found about her story - their story. I loved my mom and dad, they were perfect for each other, and I didn't want them to loose each other. They were vampires, so they we're never going to die. They should have the perfect companion for their time together, and I think that my mom and dad are going to spend their entire lives with each other.

I looked over at my dad once again, who was looking at me, staring at me, his eyes soft and loving. He got up from his spot, walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Honey, can we go out and talk for a bit?" He asked, as I placed my hand in his.

"Yeah…sure dad," I said, following him out the door.

"Get on my back," He told me. I hadn't really done this since I was a little girl, when we would go hunting together. Now I felt bad, I used to always go hunting with my dad, now I went with Jacob all the time.

We rode through the forest, the trees passing by us as if they were stars and we were in a spaceship that blasted off at the speed of light. The wind brushed through my hair, some pieces flying off in front of my face, shielding my eyes from the view in front of me. It sometimes left me a bit dizzy, just like my mother felt when she was human. I closed my eyes, resting my head on my father's back. I felt him stop, reaching our destination.

We stopped at a small private bayou, that was extended out from a part of a big river. There was a small waterfall, the water rushing down, crashing with the rest of the droplets of water that create the huge pond at the bottom.

I plopped down on the ground, the rock hard and firm underneath me. My dad took the place beside me.

"Dad, is something wrong?" I asked him, glancing over at his face.

He looked at me for a few moments, before he started to talk. "You're all grown up."

"Yes, dad. That's what happens over time," I giggled softly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know, I understand that. It's just…I love you, Nessie. You're my baby. I know all fathers hate seeing their daughter grow up, but I feel like, I might loose you at some point."

"Aw, dad. You know I'll always be your little girl, right? You shouldn't think about that, ever. I would never leave you, or our family. Yes, now that I'm with Jacob, I might spend a bit less time at home, but even if anything happened, I would visit you guys at least three to four times a week."

"What, you already know that you're going to be moving out and forgetting about your loving family?" He teased me.

I shoved his shoulder playfully, resting my head on his shoulder, grabbing onto his arm and intertwining it with mine. I kissed him on his cold cheek, letting my lips linger there for a few seconds.

"Dad, there is one thing that you should always remember."

He raised his eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"I love you unconditionally, and no matter what happens or where we go, we'll always be together."

His eyes began to gleam with happiness, his orbs burning passionately with love and care. He pulled me into him, giving me a big hug. It was a real father-daughter moment.

"Come on now, we need to leave, get you to bed missy."

I giggled. "But it's a Friday night, dad."

"Yes, and its way passed your bedtime!"

I grabbed onto my dad's hand, pulling him up alongside with me. Before we left, we watched the water being dumped into the bayou, our gazes mesmerized by the sight in front of us. Ah, family…what a wondrous thing it was.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Last night was the most amazing date I had ever had. Not that I had many to compare it with, but I knew one thing - the date had been successful. Nessie was my girlfriend now. That was something that made my heart soar above thousands of miles. I felt like a bird being able to spread its wings and fly the skies and be free and express its' love through discovering his home.

When I had gotten home, Paul was passed out in front of the couch, his mouth agape while he was sleeping. I thought of waking him up and playing around with his mind, but then I thought better. I tip-toed to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I took a quick shower, washing my body with some soap and water extremely fast. Once I had gotten out of the shower, I put on a fresh pair of boxers that were washer-clean. The bed was calling to me, as it enveloped me in its' soft sheets. I sighed as felt my eyes shut slowly, my mind wandering back to the image of Nessie tonight. Wow, did she look beautiful. With these thoughts I fell asleep.

Thinking back, I was glad that I had asked Nessie out, because we wouldn't be in a relationship now. I don't think I would be able to live without her in my life; it would be unbearable for me, knowing that I lost my love.

"Jacob! Did you just come home?" Paul yawned as he walked into the kitchen where I was having some cereal.

"No, I came home last night. It was around midnight, but of course you were passed out on the couch."

"Huh," He scratched his head, "I didn't hear a thing…"

"Hence the part about you being passed out on the couch," I shook my head.

"Anyways, how was it? Did you score?!"

I stared at Paul, questioning his thinking skills. "We went to dinner and then went to the beach. It was perfect."

"Aw, our Jacob's growing up and becoming a man."

"Shut up, man."

Paul just chuckled as he opened up the fridge and took our the fat free milk.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Seth guy? The one from the football game?"

I scrunched up my nose in rage. That Seth was so rude to Nessie; he wanted her - sexually. It got me so angry that I just wanted to go beat that kid up, but Quil and Embry stopped me before it evolved into anything big.

"Don't talk about him."

"Dude, we need to go teach him a listen!" Paul said.

"Why should we? That's not really civil, is it?"

"Whoa, Jacob, when did you become all civil and noble and shit?" I slapped him on the side of his head.

"First of all, Paul, do you really need to swear? And second of all, just because I don't want to be violent or whatever, doesn't mean that I've changed."

"Okay, okay. Well then, why don't we just go and talk to him, huh?"

I became silent, not sure what to tell him.

After a few moments, I sighed in defeat, announcing my answer. "Fine."

"What?"

"Paul! Let's get Seth and Sam and let's visit the Fork's Seth and talk to him for a bit."

"Do you know where he is though?"

"Yes, the football team has a short 2 hour practice, and it ends in about thirty minutes from now, so we should get ready and leave."

"Two hours is short?" Paul muttered.

"Oh, just come on."

Before we left to go, I went to my room and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a loose tee-shirt. I put on my sneakers, laced them up, and quickly brushed my hair and teeth. Paul was waiting for me by the door, so I grabbed the keys and my wallet. We walked over to Seth Clearwater's house; we needed to have him with us. Just as we knocked on the door, Seth opened the door.

"Jacob, Paul. What are you guys doing here?" He asked us.

"Are you free? We need to find this guy, who's also named Seth, and teach him a lesson." Paul answered.

"Okay, I'm in."

So in the end, it was Paul, Seth and I riding in my Rabbit going to the Forks High School football field. The football team had just finished their practice, and were exiting the boy's locker rooms. I parked in the parking lot right next to the entrance of the field, where all the cars of the players were parked. I got out of the car and leaned against the front door of the Rabbit, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Do you know what he looks like, Jake?" Paul asked me.

I nodded, my eyes never leaving the door to the locker room. Suddenly, the door was slammed open, as Seth walked out, his leather jacket on, and his sports bag in his hand. He seemed like a really conceited person; He probably thought that he was the coolest and most popular guy in the school. Wait…he was.

As he walked to his car, which was coincidentally parked next to mine, Paul, Seth and I walked over to him before he was able to get into the car.

"Who the hell are you guys?" He looked at us through his aviators.

"I'm Jacob, this is Paul, and that's Seth."

"Hey, since you're name is Seth too, you must be pretty cool." He nodded at our Seth.

"Okay…" He muttered underneath his breath.

"So what do you guys want from me? An autograph? I know, we we're the champions in the state games…" He laughed at himself.

"No, we came over here to tell you not to talk to my girlfriend, Nessie." I growled at her.

"Dude, calm down, I didn't know she had a boyfriend. But I have to admit, she has a FINE body…"

I pushed him against the car door in my rage.

"Don't talk about her that way. You should treat girls with respect, but that's besides our point. I don't want you talking to Nessie unless it's with respect, or you'll be seeing us again."

"Oh, I'm so scared…" He called our bluff, "What are you gonna do, tell on me?"

Paul was also getting extremely mad. He hooked back his right arm, and then shot it out in front of him, hitting Seth straight in the face.

"What the hell? Ya'll are retarded. You don't even go to Forks High!" He said, wiping the blood that began to drip from his nose.

"That was just a fraction of what we will do to you if you do something you'll regret." I said, as we walked away.

"Whoa, Jacob's the man." Seth Clearwater said, getting into the backseat.

"Yeah," Paul got into the passenger seat, "You showed him."

"Shut up guys." I said, putting the car in reverse and driving back home, looking back to see Seth just standing in front of his car, staring back at us.

Without saying one more word, the three of us drove back in silence, back to La Push.

_**Nessie's POV**_

When I woke up, I felt so happy and refreshed. I wanted to visit Jacob, I missed him so much already.

I grabbed my cell phone, finding the number for Jacob's house phone. I pressed the 'send' button, and held the phone to my ear. Billy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy! It's me, Nessie!"

"Oh, Nessie! How are you?"

"I'm very good, thank you! How are you?"

"I'm fine. When are you going to come over again?"

"Very soon, Billy. Jacob and I are dating now.." I whispered.

"Well, that's the best news I've ever heard!" He said, sounding delighted.

"Yes, may I talk to Jacob, please?" I asked politely.

"No, dear. He's actually not home."

"Oh, well, do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I think he went out with the boys." Huh, Jacob never told me that.

"Well, can you tell him that I called?"

"Of course. Visit soon, Nessie."

"I will! Thanks Billy!" I hung up. I sat back down on my bed, thinking about where Jacob could have possibly gone.

There was a knock on the door. Who could that be? I was home alone that the moment, since mom and dad had gone on a quick hunting trip with the rest of the family.

I walked out of my room, still in my tank top and shorts, and unlocked the door. Just as I opened it, I gasped, caught extremely off guard.

I dropped my phone. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't.

**Muahaha! Evil cliffy, no?**

**Yes! Now you all must be wondering who it is? Is it good, is it bad? Hehe (:**

**Thank you to the beta for this chapter, we.cloned.Edward.cullen. Read her story, Ask a Vampire, it's funny.**

**So yeah, if ya'll want to find out what happens soon, you should review!**

**So yeah, you know what to do - press button below and write me something -**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	9. Explanations

**Lol, so did anyone expect last chapter? Anyone guess who it was?!**

**Well, of course I'm NOT going to tell you! Why would I? haha**

**If you review, I will write faster, and then you will find out sooner!**

**And the ever so lovely:**_we.cloned.Edward.cullen, twilight-is-lovee, Only4Miken, mj.twilighter,XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, dorky caitie, FrequentlyDazzled917, oxcrushhed, oirishgoddess, belladawn13, Mikay Cullen, KengoGirl, TaylorNicoleCullen, briiitx xhc and Backoff Bella Jacobs Mine(:_

**Ya'll have no idea how much I appreciate it! Thank you a ton! (:**

**OMG EVERYONE! "LOVE IS UNCONDITIONAL" HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR A TWILIGHT AWARD FOR BEST JACOB/RENESMEE FANFIC!**

**BUT THEY MADE A TYPO AND SAID IT WAS COMPLETE?**

**ANYWAYS, OMG WOW! IM SO HAPPY! When voting starts, you all should totally vote for it (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. But shouldn't I own Seth the football player? Haha.**

_**Alice's POV**_

We left Nessie all alone at the house so the rest of us could take a quick hunting trip. The area that we were going to go to wasn't even that far away from the cottage, at most about thirty minutes, but with out vampire speed, it only took us mere minutes.

Jasper held onto my hand as we ran through the forest, swerving past the trees, the wind blowing through my black spiky hair. I looked over at Jasper, who was leading the way, his golden eyes shining through the small intake of light that was hitting us. Our skin sparkled a tiny bit as the sun was coming out in between the cracks of the trees.

I stopped in my path, the stench of the blood from a deer hitting my nose, my lungs, making my body positively delighted. Tugging on Jasper's arm, I brought him to a halt, curving my lips into a circle, and shushing him with my index finger held to my open lips. I crouched down, looking at the innocent deer eating drinking from the leaking water from the small pond up north a bit.

I took slow and steady steps towards the deer, my instincts taking over my body. My coal-colored eyes staring intensively at the animal, waiting for the right moment to catch it off guard and drink its' blood. I outstretched my leg, creating a ninety degree angle between it and my torso. Using the tops of my toes, I worked my way behind the deer, arching my body so the attack would be easier. With one last intake of unnecessary air, I pounced on the deer, which wasn't fast enough for me. It jerked its' head sideways, but my lightning fast reflexes were able to twist its neck, putting its life to an end. I sunk my teeth into its' neck, draining all the blood out of its' system.

Once I was finished, I got up and wiped my face to get all the blood off my lips and chin. Jasper walked over to my slowly, his face covered in blood too.

"Alice, you always look so sexy when you drain a deer." Jasper chuckled, looking at my outfit up and down.

I looked down at my clothes, which were all torn. That made me angry, because this outfit was a one of a kind designer, but I couldn't do anything about it now, could I?

"Thank you, baby! I love you." I said, jumping into his arms and giving him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips, but I had to cut that short. I was having a vision.

_I saw a picture of Nessie being held in the arms of a stranger at the house, then all of a sudden disappearing. She's crying out for someone to help her, someone to save her from these people._

_All the while, the kidnappers faces are never shown. They are in black cloaks, their bodies hidden off in darkness. They seem to be shaking as Nessie is trying to tell them off, and look at her outfit! You could tell she was caught off guard, as well. She drops her phone, trying to escape. They take her away, and no one is able to save her._

I gasped loudly, clutching to Jasper as tightly as I could. I needed to tell someone, we needed to go back to the house and make sure Nessie was safe.

"Alice…Alice? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jasper asking, his voice filled with concern and worry.

"Jasper! Quick, we need to find Edward and Bella! If they don't see this, then, I have no idea what's going to happen. Nessie is in trouble, and we have to save her, now!" I summarized for him, as his face was filled with anger.

"No one is going to hurt my niece. Come on." He said, putting me down, and running towards the area where Edward and Bella were. I took out the phone that was in my pocket - there was one person whom I really needed to talk to, and fast.

I scanned through my contacts, finding the number and pressing send. If I couldn't reach him, then I don't know what would happen. Why didn't I see this before? It's impossible!

"Jacob? It's me, Alice. Nessie's in trouble."

_**Nessie's POV**_

The shock that went through my body was unbelievable, and indescribable. How could this be happening? I thought it was all over! I didn't even bother to pick up my phone which I had dropped; it was the last thing on my mind right now.

The four figures that were standing in front of me were in black cloaks, that went well past their feet, dragging along the floor. Their faces were covered by the hoods of their cloaks, the darkness overpowering their appearance, yet, I had a strong feeling take over my body, telling me that this was wrong. Something bad was going to happen, and I wasn't going to like it, and it was going to cause us much grief.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked quickly, the two questions overlapping each other.

"Oh, Renesmee, why the rush? We are your guests, are we not?" Oh, no. The voices were all too familiar. It had been a while, yes, but those voices…they had planted themselves in my memory; it was something that regardless of how much time would pass, they would still be in my mind.

"You are never going to be my guest, Aro."

The first, and leader, of the four men took off their cloak, revealing the head of Aro, one of the kings of Volterra, and one of the most well respected vampires in the century. The other two took off their cloaks too, revealing themselves as Marcus and Caius. The four man was one whom I had never seen or heard of, but he had soft pale skin, piercing crimson colored eyes, along with jet black hair.

"My, my, my…have you grown!" Aro raised his hands up to me, walking over to me. I tried to back up, but I tripped on one of the stairs and fell backwards, my butt hitting the hard wooden porch. "Oh, my dear! Let me help you up."

Aro grabbed one of my arms, pulling me up and onto my feet, before enveloping me in a hug. He slid his arms down mine, his hand touching my hand, his eyes piercing into mine, but I quickly pulled my hand away, before a nano-second passed by.

"What do you want, Aro? Why are you all here? I thought we had resolved all this before." I touched his cheek, reliving the memory of our meeting in the field all those years ago.

"Oh, did you really think that we would resolve everything back then, without any violence or anything? Ha, ha, ha! Renesmee, we had to let you all go back then, by now that you're grown, there is so much to see and learn!" He threw his head back in maniacal laughter.

"Didn't you go and visit Joham?" I asked him suspiciously.

"We did, yes," Caius said this time, "But that is nothing that you need to be worried about. It's none of your business, anyways."

"Caius, hush. Now, Renesmee, can't we just be calm and civil about this? We mean to cause you no harm." Aro chimed in.

"But isn't that the reason at which you came here? You said…you said that this wasn't resolved!" I was beyond confused at this moment, and I needed an explanation.

"Once we were back home in Volterra, Caius, of course was still angry from the fact that we had left without anything happening to you, or any violent exchanges, but the free time has gotten me thinking, and well, I want to know what's its been like for you, Renesmee, for the past few years. We weren't able to watch Nahuel and get his observations on his life, but now that we have been able to contact you now, we want to take full advantage, and learn about something that is new to the history of vampires." Aro ran his hand through is white hair.

"Is that the reason you've come here?" I asked, surprised by their reasons.

"Well, yes, is it not. Oh, stupid me! I forgot to introduce you." He extended his arm out in front of him, his palm facing the sky, and pointed to the fourth person that was joined by the three rulers. "Marcus, care to show Renesmee our newest edition?"

I walked over to Marcus, who was looking at me with utter disinterest. He let out a sigh and took my hand, but flinched back at the information he had received.

"You and the wolf boy are together?" He asked, raising an eyebrow towards me.

I blushed slightly, looking down at the ground, my feet covered in dirt, ew. Didn't they already know? No, because Aro would be the only one who knew since I had touched his cheek all those years ago, therefore showing him that Jacob had imprinted on me and I loved him back. I'm very happy he imprinted on me, too.

"Oh, you and that boy Jacob?" Caius guffawed.

"What news! This is another thing to add to the new discoveries of the vampire world…a half-vampire and a werewolf together," Aro pondered.

"They're not werewolf's, they're shape-shifters." I corrected, as I watched Aro raised his eyebrow at me and smirked.

"This here," Marcus said, looking at the fourth vampire, "His name is Nathaniel. He was supposed to be one of the…treats we had for our guests staying in the castle, but something went wrong, and he went through the transformation and became a vampire. But it was a good thing that happened, because he has become a wonderful new asset for the Volturi. You see, Nathaniel has special powers, he has the ability to block off any vampires powers around him, and whoever he chooses, and they will protected underneath the invisible shield. That's not it, though. He has the ability to teleport, too. He can pop from one place to another, anywhere in the world, and all he has to do is thing of his desired destination, and he can travel there. If he were to travel with another person, then they would have to be touching him in some sort. That's the reason why we got here so quickly."

I took a quick look at Nathaniel, who didn't even mutter a word to me. His intense stare bore into me as I couldn't take my gaze off the crimson colored eyes of his, as if I was entranced in them. His skin was a snow pale white skin smoothly balanced out his charcoal colored hair, which stopped just before his eyes.

"Those are some powers…" I muttered, still watching Nathaniel.

"Oh yes, and we take them into full advantage." Aro smirked, crossing his arms at his chest.

"So, what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Caius answered for Aro, "We just made sure that your precious future-watcher of an aunt didn't see us coming here, and we teleported here, just so we could get to you faster."

"You'll never get away with whatever you're trying to do, because I bet they are all coming to get me right now." I snarled at them.

Aro, Caius and Marcus threw their heads back in laughter, except for Nathaniel. He was still looking intensively at me, his facial expression never changing, his body like one of a statue. They stopped laughing though when they heard the song of tires driving near on gravel. I wasn't sure who it would be, since no one had taken their cars to go hunt. A sweat dropped down the side of my forehead, but I quickly wiped it off.

Happiness over came me as I saw the Rabbit speed over to the front of the driveway, revealing Jacob out of the drivers seat. He opened and slammed the door quickly, running up to me. He wasn't able to reach me though, since Nathaniel held out his hand and blocked Jacob from reaching us.

"What? What's going on?! Nessie!" Jacob screamed, as he tried to surpass the shield and run to me.

"Oh, we forgot to mention, Nathaniel has the ability to seek out vampires, that can be up to a two-hundred meter radius and copy their power and use it for himself. Extraordinary, no?" Aro twirled his hand around.

"Stop doing this!" I yelled out, trying to attack Nathaniel to get him out of the power, but Caius held me back.

"Were not going to harm your little wolf boyfriend, woman." He whispered into my ear. I pushed and pulled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go! We haven't done anything to bring you back!"

"Silence!" Aro exclaimed, his rage finally showing on his facial expressions, "We have no need for this intolerance!"

"Nessie! Stay calm! I talked to Alice, and their all rushing down here right now, they will save you!" Jacob told me, his eyes trying to comfort me.

"Are you sure, Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, trust me. I love you." He said back.

"Aw, isn't that just sweet?" Aro said in a sickly sweet voice, "Such beautiful love, and between two different mythical creatures, none the less. But listen here, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, we aren't done with you."

"What do you mean?! We never started anything!" I tried to get away from Caius once again.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. There is such much going on, young one. I think that you should come back with us, so you can get accustomed to your new home."

Whoa, what? What was he talking about? None of this made sense! Didn't we compromise all those years ago that this entire thing was over? If we did, I wouldn't be in this situation, Jacob wouldn't be blocked off, and my whole entire family wouldn't be running home to save me.

So did that mean that this was all my fault? If I hadn't been born…then, would any of this happened? Momma would have still turned into a vampire, I knew that…and her and Daddy and everyone else would be living a good life. I felt to blame.

But what about Jacob? He deserved love and happiness. I brought him that, and I wouldn't want to hurt him in any way.

I stayed motionless as I pondered those thoughts. Caius had no trouble holding me in place.

"Aro, you're not going to take me anywhere." I said slowly to him.

"Well, fine then. But if you're family, and you're boyfriend are going to want you back, well then they are going to have to come and get you themselves."

I snapped back into reality, my eyes widening in fear. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Caius held me in his arms, and moved towards Nathaniel. I couldn't make myself get out of his grasp, as I was parallel to the ground. I kicked and tried to twist my body, but nothing was helping me - I was trapped. Caius handed me to Nathaniel, and his strong, bulky arms held me.

"Jacob!" I tried yelling. I reached out in front of me, my arm extending out, hoping that in some way I would reach him.

"Nessie! They wont take you! Even if they do, I'll come over there and give them a piece of my mind! The whole family will come and protect you Nessie, remember that!" Jacob tried with all his might that he would be able to get into the shield and pull me away, but he was struggling constantly.

I screamed, as Aro, Marcus and Caius all huddled around Nathaniel, holding some part of his arm. Nathaniel let go out of the shield, which resulted in Jacob tripping to the ground. He tried to get up and save me, but I felt my body begin to tinkle, and my head started spinning as everything went white, and I passed out.

The last thing I was able to see, was Daddy running towards me, terror in his eyes.

_**Jacob's POV**_

As I watched Nessie and the four vampires disappear into thin air, I felt my heart split into a million of tiny pieces. I was so angry with myself for letting her go, I couldn't believe it. Why did they want to take Nessie away? She didn't do anything wrong! If they wanted to get something out of her, or…I don't know.

But what I do know is that I failed her. I failed her as a friend, as a boyfriend, as a lover…I failed the entire Cullen family as well. They Volturi took their one and only miracle, and I watched. I wasn't even able to save her; I felt empty and worthless.

"No! Renesmee!" Edward yelled, his anger echoing through the entire forest.

"Edward…" I whispered, "I'm so sorry…I…I…tried, but I wasn't able to do anything."

He looked at me, but without any angry, or rage, but with understanding and care. The rest of the Cullen's joined him in a second or two, the horror of the event plastered onto Bella's face. She looked heartbroken as she sobbed into Edward's chest.

I explained the entire scene to them, as much as I had heard, and each one of their faces' turned blank.

Carlisle got up from the area at which he was crouching, and stood up in front of everyone, with a very cold face. "You all know what we must do, right."

I understood what he meant. It was the only way we could get everything done, and we needed to make sure that everyone was going to be able to do their part.

We needed to take action.

"_Italy here we come."_

**Omg, so what did you guys think of that? I hope you liked it!**

**I had thought of the idea of the Volturi coming back and having some trouble with them, so that's what I decided. It's sorta stupid, I know, but still, bear with me!**

**Who didn't think it was cool that the Volturi were so understanding? Exactly, so this is my take on it.**

**So can everyone review please? Say whatever, about the chapter, about the nomination, say hi or whatever! Haha (:**

**Until next time,**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	10. Voting!

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this is not a chapter, I'm working on the new one as we speak.**

**Just wanted to let you know sorry if I take a long time, its just school is getting pretty busy with a few tests these two weeks and we have to run the mile, so I get tired, and don't always have enough time to write.**

**Also, I wanted to mention once again, sorry if I keep doing this, but "Love is Unconditional" has been nominated for a Twilight Award for "Best Jacob/Renesmee Fanfic Rated K-T". **

**I would love it if everyone could vote for me, because I've worked really hard on this story, and hope everyone enjoys it!**

**I shall be updating soon, I finally finished my first story, out of 7 that I was writing ALL AT ONCE. ( Twilight Mia, please check it out(: review if you want, too! Haha)**

**So yes, I just wanted to let everyone know that I wasn't trying to delay this story!**

**Thanks for everyone's cooperation, and you shall find out soon what happens in this lovely story! Hehe,**

**Love ya'll!**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	11. Revealing the Truth

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter (chapter nine, since ten was an author's note): **_briiitx xhc, dorky caitie, twilight-is-lovee, FrequentlyDazzled917, we.cloned.Edward.cullen, mj.twilighter , TaylorNicoleCullen, KengoGirl, Backoff Bella Jacobs Mine, Mikay Cullen, oirishgoddess, Only4Miken, twilight lover for life, oxcrushhed, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxx and enchantedxbella._

**I'm glad new people review because then I check out their stories as well, haha(:**

**Anyways, onward with the storyy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns!**

_**Nessie's POV**_

I opened my eyes slowly, my body still rejecting the movements in my muscles. Before Nathaniel had taken me, along with Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the look on Jacob's face was still left in my mind. I couldn't take the pain it caused my heart. I wish I had had the ability to kick out of the grasp he had around me, but I was too late. As the white light blinded me, I felt an out-of-body experience flow through me; I didn't know what was happening, which caused me to faint.

I reached my hands out to my sides - I was on a bed. My head turned left, and I saw a huge wall-length mirror, my reflection looking back at me. I gasped slightly, as I watched a pair of golden eyes stare at me back.

"Tanya?" I asked, as I shifted my body so I could look at the blonde-haired vampire.

There sitting on the other side of the room was no other than Tanya Denali, along with her sister Kate and her new mate Garrett. They all were sitting in corner, whispering to each other silently.

"Nessie, you're awake." She said in a monotone. She stared me up and down, then glanced over at Kate.

"What's happening? Why am I here? Why are you here?" I asked a series of questions.

"We don't know anything, Nessie." Kate said this time, "We were hunting in Alaska yesterday, I believe, and this Nathaniel character came and just took us here. He was very persuasive; we didn't know his intentions or anything. We want our answers, but we are now stuck in his filthy room."

"Have you been able to get in contact with anyone? Carmen? Eleazar?" I asked once again.

"No, they weren't with us when we were hunting. I don't think they would have known of what happened, unless they were informed. But you can never be too certain. I hope that we will be able to get out of this place soon." Tanya looked down at her nails, then back at me.

"We need to do something to get ourselves heard! I mean, we can't be their prisoners; we're better than that. The Volturi might be the most powerful vampires in the world, but we don't need to exceed to this level just to fall underneath them."

"Wow, Renesmee, aren't you the smart one?" I heard a voice coming from the outside of the door. The room was silent, yet the tension was high. Everyone kept a straight face - we all just kept our eyes on the large maroon colored door, that had a thick shiny wooden framing that curved at the edges. The hinges creaked ever so softly, as the door slowly opened, revealing the face of the white-haired Aro, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

He glided into the room, as if he was almost floating, or being carried by an invisible patch of clouds underneath him. He stopped in the middle of the room, that way he had a good distance from everyone. Nathaniel followed in behind him. I really didn't like him - yet I kept getting this strange feeling that I was misjudging him; maybe he really wasn't the person he was putting himself out as.

"Aro, why did you take me, along with most of the Denali Coven? We were doing fine all these years without you. And even if you wanted to learn about my life, what have they got to do about any of this?" I bombarded him.

He just blinked once, very slowly, and opened his mouth to speak as if he was fighting the fact that he was going to waste an unnecessary release of breath. "Darling Renesmee, so many questions you have. Did I not tell you our plan from our meeting in Forks? I will not repeat myself, and you remember well what I had told you. Our discussion was well put into your head, and I've made sure of it. The Denali Coven are here for another reason, which is still extremely confidential, and none must know. Now, really, what is all this fuss I keep hearing?"

No one said a word, we tried to get him to leave, so we could all devise a plan to get out of here. Nathaniel was staring off into the window, his eyes still looking mysterious and dark. I was amazed by him, mesmerized - what did he honestly want?

"Aro, we need you." Marcus called him from the hallway, as I heard the pleas of a woman, probably around the age of twenty-five.

"No! Please, help me! It's burning, Ah!" The voice called out, but no one moved. We all just stood there, listening to the victim scream and yell out her cries of pain. Slowly, her cries began to descend down to mere whimpers, until we heard nothing at all. Aro came back into the room, his face covered in blood, along with the front of his robe.

"You need to stop doing this, Aro. Why do you torture, and kill all these innocent human beings? It's not right!" I growled at him, my face burning up from the anger that boiled up inside me.

"You shall learn in time, Renesmee. You have much to learn, and shall learn each day from now on. This will be your new home." He said, as he just floated back out of the room, but before he closed the door, he gave us one last remark. "Oh, and Nathaniel will be staying in this room with you all, just so no silly business happens. Goodbye."

The door slammed shut. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, and I all looked at Nathaniel, who was staring at each of us individually, and slowly. The fireplace in the left side of the room spread its' warmth throughout the air, as the flames reflected off of his maroon eyes. Suddenly, in a few moments later, he lost his stiff posture, and spread a smirk onto his face.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was still devastated that I just let them take Nessie away from me like that. I should have changed, maybe my strength as a werewolf - or shape shifter - could have counter-attacked the shield that that Nathaniel was creating. It was ridiculous, I needed to save her.

Edward, Bella, along with the rest of the Cullen's and I were all piled into one of the big airplanes you found at the airport that were designed to take you overseas. This was going to be one long plane ride. I looked around the area, to see that Bella was talking to Alice, and Edward was sitting all by himself. I gathered up my courage and went to sit with him, hoping that he wasn't too angry at me.

"Hey, Edward." I greeted softly, as I sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hello, Jacob." He replied, his eyes never leaving the open window, the sun already set, the clouds now a mixed blue-ish black color.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Nessie. I really am. I mean, I care so much about her; she is my entire life. And I promised you all that I would take good care of her, and now look what happened. I'm so ashamed of myself, I -"

Edward cut me off. He didn't look angrily at me, but more sincerely. "Jacob, please. I understand what happened, and you have no blame for this. I know that you tried your best to fight that force field, and I can't thank you enough for that."

I was surprised, I wasn't expecting all this, kindness from Edward towards me. I wasn't going to question it though. Now thinking about it, I was wrong - I should have never hated Edward. I think it was because of the jealousy that I held because he had Bella's full heart, as she had his. I wanted that so bad, but now, looking back, it was all a bit silly.

"Yes, I think it's silly as well." Edward told me. I looked at him confused, but all he did was smile slightly and put his long, white finger up to this temple.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that you could read my mind. Which you need to stop doing!" We both chuckled to ourselves, looking away in opposite directions. I saw Bella smiling over at us, walking over and sitting on Edward's lap.

"You two have been quite the pair."

"No, I mean, we still have that 'hey, I'm-dating-your-daughter-when-I-used-to-want-your-wife' thing going." I said jokingly. Edward couldn't help but let out his laughter.

"Oh, Jacob…what are we going to do with you." He nuzzled my hair.

"Whoa. No one touches my hair."

The next few hours, all of us really got to know each other a lot better. Nessie was still the main focus in my mind, but we really couldn't do anything, could we at the moment? I hadn't even realized that we were in first class - the Cullen's really knew the luxuries of life. Time was ticking by much faster now, the anticipation to save Nessie was once again boiling inside me.

"What's happening, Alice?" Esme asked, as we all turned to see Alice in a very focused state of mind. A huge smile burst onto her face a few moments later, as she threw her arms around Jasper's neck.

"Everyone, good news, we are going to be able to save Nessie! And…Tanya, and Kate, and Garrett."

"What are they doing there?" Everyone looked over at Alice once again.

"I'm not sure, but that isn't what's important right now. We need to wait until we get close enough, for Edward to make mind contact with Renesmee, so we will know where she is, and how we can save her. That sounds good, right?"

I nodded, looking over at Edward, who was now looking at the watch that was strapped onto this left wrist. "We have about an hour left until we land."

Descending into Italy, I wish that I had had more time to really get to look around, to see the culture and all the beautiful historical aspects of the country. None of that was important right now, though. We all flew right through the exit tunnel of the plane, with our bags in our hands (well, the girls mainly had one small bag to carry around), as we went to the car rental center and rented three fast racing cars that would get us to Volterra at super fast speed.

"Edward, you know what to do when you're close enough." Alice told him. He just nodded back.

I sat in the silver sleek Ferrari with Bella and Edward, as we drove through the vast highways in this beautiful region. The trees looked like shots of light that were flying past us, at the speed of light. Bella's cell phone rang, playing "Love Me Dead," by Ludo.

"Hey Alice." She immediately replied into the phone.

There was a moment of silence, probably the part where Alice was talking back.

"Oh, okay…I'll let him know, okay…bye." She hung up, then turned to face Edward.

"What did she say?" He asked her.

"Alice told me that you should try connecting to Nessie now, because you will have the best change to get her now. No one is blocking her."

"What do you mean no one is blocking her?"

_**Nessie's POV**_

"Why are you smirking?" Tanya asked, her eyes becoming darker, her fingers curling up, digging into her palm.

"No need to be hostile." Nathaniel said, as he smiled at us, "Listen, though everything they said about me is true, they don't really understand my real motives."

My mind wandered my thoughts as I tried to figure out what he meant by that. He certainly looked like the type of vampire you would want to run with the Volturi, yet from the way he really acts and speaks with individuals makes me really wonder what he really wants.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

"Okay, the whole story that Marcus had told you is true. I came to Volterra as a tourist, since I had just graduated from school and I was proud of myself, but then I got lured into this magnificent castle. Next thing I know, there is a fire burning inside me, and in three days, I've been turned into this powerful vampire. Aro had explained everything to me, but as each minute passed, the more I hated him, and wanted to get away. I told him that I would help him out with getting you here, Renesmee, but honestly, the first minute that I would be able to get away from that monster, I knew that I would try to get away. Now, I think is the perfect time."

"You do realize that Aro can hear what you are saying, no?" Garrett said, "This castle…you can hear many things throughout it."

"Oh, Garrett…do you not remember my powers? I am blocking him as we speak, so regardless if he is one of the most, or the most, powerful vampire in the world, he won't be able to hear me."

"That would make you the most powerful then." Tanya said, getting a bit closer to Nathaniel. It seemed like they had made a personal connection, since they both seemed a bit flirty with their movements - but that's not important now.

"I guess? But that's not the point. I say that we all team up and find a way to get out of here and out of the clutches of the Volturi." He told us.

_Renesmee…Nessie, darling, are you there? _I heard my father's voice through my head. Yes! I would be able to get in contact with my father through my mind.

"Hold on, I'm talking to my dad." I explained to Nathaniel, "He can read minds." He just nodded in response.

_Yes dad, I'm here. Where are you? Please come and help us!_

_We are on our way, where are you? Do you know?_

"Where are we, Nathaniel? Like, what part of the castle?"

He ran his hand through his jet black hair, and shrugged his shoulders. "We are in the left wing, maybe the Maroon Room. And yes, they name the room's here." I giggled.

_We are in the left wing, in the Maroon Room? I know that doesn't make sense, but we are there._

_Okay, thank you Nessie, everyone's here, and we're on our way. Jacob tells me to tell you…that he loves you very much._

I squealed; everyone looked at me funnily. _Jacob's with you?!_

_Yes, now don't get too excited, we need to help you get out of there._

_Come save me soon, daddy!_

"Sorry for that squeal…my boyfriend is here with my entire family." I slightly blushed.

"Oh, yes, I heard about you and that…dog getting together." Kate said.

"His name is Jacob, and yes - he is the love of my life. The Cullen's are all on their way here, and I told them where we are, so they should be here soon."

"Good, this is all going as planned. Now, we need a way to run out of the castle, so we don't get caught, or have to fight off any of the Volturi." Nathaniel pondered.

"Can't you just use you're force field around all of us, Nathaniel?" Tanya asked him.

"I can, but I must find them first. I know Marcus made it sound like I'm some, all mighty being that can do anything - but most of it wasn't true. I need to get a good mental grasp on someone to get them under my force field -"

I interrupted. "Wait! Nathaniel, you can teleport us!" I smiled, happy that we found a good way to get out.

"Ah, but here is the utterly ridiculous part about that. You see, I can teleport into the castle, but I cannot teleport **out.**"

"That's ridiculous! Is it something that Aro did?" Kate asked.

"I don't remember correctly, but there is a certain power that is shielding the castle that won't let certain powers be used towards the outside world. It's very old and cannot be destroyed. Of course, I would have suggested that idea before, but since I cannot use it, that is why we need to think."

Suddenly, someone began to bang on the door. Something rammed into it, and it came off its old hinges and flew down. There, standing in front, was the big, lovable grizzly bear himself, Emmett. The look on his face was triumphant, as he stood there for a few moments, before coming into the room.

"Emmett! Oh, thank god! You're here!" I hugged him quickly, as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Nessie!" I heard another voice coming from outside. In walks in the love of my life, Jacob Black.

"Jacob! You're here! How did you sneak in??" I jumped into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck, as I hold onto him tightly. I pressed my lips onto his, letting a sweet lingering kiss take over.

"Nessie…I'm so happy we found you. You're mom and dad are waiting outside in the hallway, everyone else is outside so we can help everyone get out and fast. What is he doing here?" He pointed to Nathaniel.

That's when my dad walked in. He walked straight to Nathaniel, taking his shirt in his hands, and pulling him up. Nathaniel wasn't scared or frightened; he kept on a straight face , staring down my dad.

"Why are you here? Why did you take my daughter? How dare you even think to show your face in this room." He attacked Nathaniel with his words.

"Calm down, Edward. First of all, I am not the bad guy…anymore, if you view me as one still. I am here to help you out. I am on your side now - I just needed my time to get ready for the right moment to get out of here."

My dad was still cautious, but let go of Nathaniel, who went back to Tanya's side. Yes, they were definitely becoming an item. He took an unnecessary intake of breath, and walked over to me.

"How are you, Nessie?" He asked me.

"I'm fine dad, where's mom?" At that exact moment, my mother came rushing inside, trying to make sure no one saw her until she made her way into the room.

"Renesmee!" She squealed as she hugged me tightly, "Oh, my baby. I'm so glad we found you."

"Everyone, listen up!" Nathaniel interrupted, "I know this is a happy moment, but we can do this all, once were out of the castle. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, everyone get with a partner and let's get going." Garrett said.

Jacob walked over to me and grabbed onto me tight. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Nessie, I will do everything I can to protect you, you got that? I'm not a vampire like anyone in here, but I will give my life for you. That's how much you mean to me, even more. I love you so much, and we will get through this together." He used his thumb to wipe the tear that was sliding down my cheek.

"Renesmee, Jacob, come you two next," Nathaniel pointed out the door, "Edward and Bella just left. You two should follow them."

"Okay." Jacob said, taking my hand and guiding me out.

"Thanks Nathaniel, visit us soon? Bring Tanya too," I winked before Jacob pulled me out of the room.

The hallways were darkened, the only light source coming from the candles that were bolted onto the walls of the hallway, the pristine beige paint untouched and still looking like it was put on just yesterday. The marble tiles on the floor clicked every time you step foot on them. We were careful not to place our feet on the floor hard, but just to gently relax the heel and then the balls of our feet, so no one could hear us moving.

"Jacob-"

"Shh," Jacob told me, as he pointed to a small light that was moving in the hallway perpendicular to us. We didn't know where my mom or dad went, it was too dark to notice. We weren't lost though…well, I hope not.

Jacob put his hand on my mouth, just to make sure that my breathing would not echo in the hallway, since everything else was silent - you could hear a pin drop if it fell onto the ground. There was no one behind us, no one in front of us.

Or so I thought. I felt a hand grasp onto my shoulder. I jumped up into the arm, and into Jacob's arms. I looked back, to see that it was only Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel-"

"Shh," He shushed me too, "My field is down, I'm not blocking Aro at the moment. Quick, we need to get out now, or else."

**A/N: Sorry for another Cliffy, but it was necessary. Hehe (:**

**Thank you a BUNCH to oxcrushhed- her suggestion helped me out A LOT!**

**Before I ask you to review, I would like to tell you all that:**

**Twilight-is-lovee is now P-Dog.**

**And I, TwilightSagaLover543 am A-Dog.**

**We call each other that. Thought I would let you all know.**

**So, please review? Hmm…if you guys want me to review, get to me AT LEAST 190-192 reviews (:**

**If not…we'll, no update por you!! Lol (:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


End file.
